Ángel Demoníaco
by Tiff Dincht
Summary: ...Un ser que se alimenta de sangre para sobrevivir un ser que está condenado a permanecer en la penunbra un ser que lo daría todo para probar de nuevo la mortalidad...Es entonces cuando uno se da cuenta de que no todos los regalos son un don..
1. El comienzo de una historia

****

**_Ángel Demoníaco_**

_Por: Tiff_

_¿Quién dice que sentado en un bar cualquiera del mundo, no se pueden llegar a conocer a las personas más inesperadas, extrañas, y a veces a las que habías estado esperando por toda tu vida? La verdad era que yo pensaba que en un lugar como ese, a donde solo asisten almas en busca de desahogo, jamás se podría encontrar a alguien especial, o al menos fuera de lo común. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba._

_Hace muchos años, que aun recuerdo con amargura, cuando era aun muy joven y las esperanzas de un futuro mejor estaban por los suelos, cuando todos mis sueños se habían extraviado en un camino aburrido y monótono, y cuando pensaba que la vida no podía ofrecerle nada nuevo a mis deleites, me encontré con una persona que logro revolucionar mis pensamientos, hacer arder una vez más mis sentidos, y hacer latir mi corazón como un simple colegial en sus tiempos de adolescencia._

_Sentí amor y pasión como pocas veces en mi vida, y el estar comprometido con alguien más no me impidió darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación, y luego a mi deseo. Busqué una aventura al principio, y sin embargo, el destino se encargó de castigarme cuando quedé profundamente enamorado._

_Pero no me arrepiento ni un momento de lo que ocurrió aquella noche; no me arrepiento de haberme esfumado de la existencia de una persona que me amaba de verdad, ni de haber perdido la vida por la que los demás hubieran dado todo... no me arrepiento porque encontré a una persona que de verdad me daría amor eterno, y que me ofreció a beber su cuerpo, en un afán de otorgarme la vida inmortal._

_Porque así es. Ahora soy un ser inmortal. Una criatura eterna que muchos temen y que otros veneran, sin comprender verdaderamente su existencia. Mitos, lo llaman algunos, leyendas lo llaman otros; yo sólo lo llamo realidad. Realidad de la que pocos privilegiados están conscientes, y que muchos otros ingenuos no ansían conocer._

_Demonios, ángeles caídos, resucitados, muertos vivientes... ¡Cuantos nombres podrían describir a los de nuestra especie, y aun así quedan tan lejos de la esencia de toda su palabra! No saben a que veneran ó a que le temen, porque no saben el significado de nuestra existencia. Simples humanos serían incapaces de comprenderlo._

_Porque después de ver la vida humana a través de los ojos de un inmortal, uno se da cuenta de la fugacidad con que esta pasa, y como los hombres mortales la aprovechan en nimiedades sin sentido. Al tener toda la eternidad para conocer el mundo viejo y nuevo que te rodea, uno aprende a ser más observador._

_Cualquier persona que nos viera contando el delgado pelaje de un gato sobre nuestros brazos, pensaría en nosotros como unos dementes, sin comprender nuestro sentido desarrollado de la curiosidad. ¿Nos juzgarían ustedes simplemente por observar una bella obra de arte por muchas horas? Y es que los humanos tienen tantas maravillas a su alrededor sin siquiera percibir su significado._

_En este momento entenderé que no comprendas mis palabras, entenderé que todo lo que diga lo tomes como un relato ficticio, entenderé incluso que me tomes como a un loco. Lo entenderé porque yo lo hubiera hecho; yo que con mi filosofía creía conocerlo todo, que pensaba que todas las cosas se podían encontrar en los libros, que creía que las explicaciones físicas servían para todos y cada uno de los casos... si me hubieran dicho en ese momento que un ser conciente puede andar deambulando por las calles sin un latido de corazón, me hubiera echado a reír sin inhibiciones, burlándome de sus creencias medievales sobre los muertos vivientes..._

_Y tu lo hubieras hecho también. Simplemente porque los humanos no pueden aceptar otro ser, además de ellos, errando por el mundo; compartiendo las cosas que ellos perfeccionan con tanto afán, en una lucha interminable de quedar pasmado en un libro, una pintura, una escultura, un asombroso descubrimiento... con la único esperanza de la perpetuidad._

_Todos tienen ese deseo y pocos lo consiguen._

_Y te preguntarás ¿Qué criatura puede llegar a ser inmortal?_

_Y yo te responderé: Aquellas que son hijas de la noche y aliadas de la luna; aquellas que satisfacen su sed con sangre y su hambre con deseo; aquellas que piensan que no todos los regalos son un don. Una criatura que no conoce el perdón, y que toda la eternidad es sólo acompañada por la oscuridad y la soledad..._

_Un vampiro amigo mío._

_Son esas las criaturas que son inmortales pero que darían todo para paladear de nuevo la mortalidad..._

_'¿Por qué ansiaría de nuevo tener la vida de un humano normal?' me dirás. '¿Por qué tener que sufrir de nuevo de dolor, angustia, desesperanza y fatiga, cuando puedo gozar de todos los privilegios de un inmortal?'_

_Respuesta simple mi amigo: Porque puedes sentir._

_Sentir dolor, angustia, miedo, si... pero también sentir felicidad, euforia y júbilo por las cosas más sencillas._

_Si tuviéramos que envidiar algo de un humano, eso seria... y en mi caso, envidiaría también la identidad que se le puede otorgar a alguien con tan solo un nombre, en la avidez de la individualidad._

_No te diré mi nombre. Jamás, porque significaría para mi un peligro mortal si cayera en manos de cualquier individuo, pero puedes llamarme: Eriol Hiragizawa... un nombre, para mi podía significar la vida entera. Podía corresponder al triunfo y la gloria, los meritos de una familia con renombre, la oportunidad de alcanzar la prosperidad con una dama de categoría. Tantas cosas que encerraban unas simples palabras, y que ahora carecen de significado sino las escucho susurradas por alguien más._

_A mis ojos, el joven de veinticinco años que salió de casa esa noche en busca de una aventura, a quedado sepultado en los recuerdos; y si sigo dándole un nombre para bautizarlo, es por la simple añoranza de seguir abrazando aunque sea una parte de la mortalidad. Sin embargo, si he de agradecerle por algo al hombre que antes era, sería por la parte de él que aun vive en mi después de tantos años, y que no a dejado de conservar la emoción humana más privilegiada de la creación: el amor._

_Pocos vampiros son los que tienen ese favor, pocos son ya a los que se les regala ese ápice de bondad._

_Y hubiera vagado por mucho tiempo buscando a uno de ellos, si no hubiera llegado primero a mi. Un vampiro que me ayudo a ver la vida desde su propio punto de vista; un vampiro que conservaba la capacidad humana de sentir; un vampiro que se enamoró._

_Ella que se veía tan fría y distante; ella, la inalcanzable, la fiera, la bestia caracterizada con la belleza de una mujer; ella que se movió desde las sombras hasta colocarse a mi lado en la luz._

_De ella me enamoré, y por ella entregué mi mortalidad. Por ella ofrecí mi alma, y por ella condene a mi cuerpo muerto a vagar por el mundo en una penitencia divina, por toda la eternidad. Y no me arrepiento ahora que camino a su lado. No me arrepiento ahora de mis decisiones en un momento de arrebatado enamoramiento, ni de haber bebido del cuerpo de otro que no me pertenecía._

_Bebí sin pensarlo, bebí por ambición, bebí por deseo, bebí por la esperanza de una salvación._

_¿Hubiera bebido después de saber a lo que me atenía el destino? ¿Hubiera salvado a la mujer que amaba a cambio del costo de mi humanidad? Si. Y me lo repito a mi mismo una y mil veces. No me arrepiento de la existencia que llevo, jamás. Sólo me arrepiento de haber dejado pasar momentos que podrían haber quedado atesorados en mi mente como ahora quedan vívidos todos los recuerdos._

_¡Como me hubiera gustado apreciar el esplendor de un amanecer una última vez! ¡Como me gustaría haber mirado la cara del sol una vez más, sin el temor de una muerte despiadada y dolorosa!_

_Supongo que ese es uno de mis castigos. Una deuda con el destino; ya que arrebatado infinidad de vidas inocentes. He sentido el desvanecimiento de los cuerpos entre mis brazos; he conocido a la muerte de frente y me he burlado de ella infinidad de veces al ver su rostro frustrado. He conocido al demonio en persona, he visto ángeles divinos de hermosas alas blancas, incluso he sentido el calor del Dios quemando mis entrañas... todos ellos tan cercanos a nosotros, y sin embargo tan distantes a nuestra dura existencia. Todos ellos allá arriba, o allá abajo, pero ninguno compartiendo el mundo mortal._

_Por eso somos una raza distinta. Por eso se nos a excluido del circulo divino ó de los mismos avernos. No podemos ser celestiales por nuestra brutal manera de asesinar para existir, y no podemos ser infernales porque son seres horrorosos y zafios, y nosotros somos hechos a semejanza de un creador._

_Somos una especie rara simplemente. Como las hadas, los duendes, las ninfas, los elfos... un linaje más que comparte la tierra al lado de los humanos._

_Soy un vampiro. Soy un ser inmortal... y esta es mi historia..._

__

_Continuara..._

Hola!! Pos aquí yo de nuevo molestando con otra historia. Sé que no e terminado el otro proyecto que tengo, pero prometo que lo terminare, estoy trabajando en él. Pero pos en tardes ociosas en que la inspiración no llega para uno, otro se ve beneficiado ¿no? De hecho este proyecto lo e tenido guardado desde hace mucho tiempo, y estaba esperando a terminar AaE para subirlo, pero como hoy me siento inspirada (y aburrida) pues aquí está un capítulo. Es algo interesante después de todo, me apasionan los vampiros de hecho nn... mm esto es principalmente un ET (¬¬ que novedad) pero Shaoran también aparece, y si estoy de buenas, también algo SS nn U

Creo que en este fic me e desarrollado más como autora, y creo también que utiliza un lenguaje un poco más maduro. Ojala y sea de su agrado.

Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y pos si les da la gana se pasan a dejar un review, sino simplemente sigan leyendo el próximo capítulo!!

Nos vemos!!

_Tiff_


	2. Detrás de una obsesión

**_Ángel Demoníaco._**

Capitulo II

_Por: Tiff_

_¿En que momento fue? ¿Qué año era exactamente?_

_Lo recuerdo. 1999... Un año inolvidable para mi y los de mi especie, aunque debería de haber sido recordado hasta por la misma humanidad. Un año en el que se vio en peligro el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos, por una amenaza ancestral y maligna, que había estado profetizada desde hacía miles de años._

_El regreso de Caín. El señor de todos los vampiros._

_No me preocupaba yo en esos momentos por una posibilidad del fin de la civilización humana; ni me preocupaba por los asuntos de sangre de inmortales. No pensaba en la eventualidad de batallas titánicas entre seres eternos, ni en la venida al mundo de la destrucción personificada, a través de la sangre de un ser que se creía inferior. No pasó por mi mente en ningún momento, la muerte y destrucción que ese acontecimiento traería a mi nuevo mundo, y como me pasearía tranquilamente entre los cadáveres mutilados de los de mi especie, después de haber sobrevivido milagrosamente de las manos ansiosas del creador principal._

_Jamás me imaginé que yo vería todo eso a través de los ojos inmortales de un neonato. Jamás pensé que me enfrentaría a tanto, poco después de ser abrazado... no estaba preparado para eso..._

_En aquel entonces, yo vivía en un hermoso Londres de caminos y moradas antiguas, donde las orquestas, operas, teatros y pinacotecas, eran las atracciones principales de los turistas. Las personas con sus extrañas ideologías de la venida del nuevo milenio, aún desde el primer día del año anterior, empezaban a aparecer en la televisión, en las radios, en los periódicos de mayor difusión del país; con un objetivo más bien lucrativo que de fe._

_Yo vivía a las orillas del majestuoso río Támesis, en una hermosa casa de acabados góticos, en donde se notaba nuestra fuerte influencia del siglo XIV. Había sido heredada a los primogénitos varones de la familia desde hacía quien sabe cuantos años, y en ese momento, me vi con la gran suerte de verme como su propietario._

_Viví ahí por mucho tiempo, al lado de mi prometida._

_Mi prometida... Aún puedo recordar su hermoso cabello rojizo esparcido sobre la almohada. Aún puedo ver su belleza sobrenatural a la luz de las velas. Puedo recordar su pasión, su cariño, su dulzura, su amor. Amor puro y tierno que jamás le fue correspondido._

_Su nombre era Kaho Mizuki. Si, ese era. Aún me recuerdo a mi mismo susurrándoselo al oído con ternura; todavía me acuerdo de las noches interminables que pasábamos enredados en las sabanas de mi cama, fundidos en un caluroso abrazo hasta ver el amanecer en sus colores violáceos..._

_Recuerdo cada detalle a la perfección. Los colores de los embozos, la caída de las cortinas, el tapiz de la pared, los majestuosos colores del amanecer... pero no puedo recordar su rostro con nitidez. Siempre que veo la llegada de la mañana, su nombre aparece en mi memoria, como un dibujo adherido a los cristales de la imaginación; recuerdo su belleza extraordinaria, pero no recuerdo nada más. No sé como era su sonrisa, no sé cual era el color de sus ojos, no logro evocar el timbre melodioso de su voz... nada me queda de ella, nada en realidad._

_Porque escondí todos los recuerdos en lo profundo de mi mente, cuando un remordimiento recóndito empezaba a acechar mi ser con frecuencia. Recuerdo sus sollozos desgarradores, amortiguados por la fina nieve del invierno, suplicando de rodillas que no la abandonara, y aún me hace alterar la poca conciencia que me queda. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo en ese entonces, joven y con deseos de libertad como era, lo mucho que podía lastimar una simple despedida? Yo no sufrí. Yo nunca lloré por ella. Jamás. Y sin embargo, ella terminó con sus lagrimas, mientras se iba marchitando en la oscuridad de su refugio de invierno infranqueable, sumida en su propia agonía y desesperación..._

_Talvez hubiera regresado con ella. Talvez hubiera terminado mis días a su lado, rodeados de recuerdos enmarcados y dulces olores primaverales. Así debería de haber terminado... sino hubiera encontrado a alguien más..._

_¡Como describir el sentimiento de vértigo y emoción entremezclados, al ver simplemente a una mujer! ¡Como poder olvidar esa sensación tan sublime y fantástica! Y es que si la hubieras visto como la vi yo, en esos momentos de increíble aburrimiento, hubieras experimentado lo mismo en tu cuerpo y hubieras tenido en la mente, un indescriptible deseo de posesión._

_¿Quién había visto nunca criatura más hermosa y angelical? ¿Quién se atrevía a cuestionar su naturaleza sensual y provocativa?_

_La primera vez que puse mis ojos sobre su exquisita forma, estaba iluminada débilmente por una luz fantasmal que acentuaba una palidez extrema en sus rasgos, y confundía sus negros cabellos entre la oscuridad de su alrededor. Con largos dedos sostenía una delicada copa de vino tinto que pasaba una y otra vez por sus labios, aspirando con deleite el delicado aroma, pero sin paladear su distinguido sabor en ninguna ocasión._

_Así fue la primera vez que la vi. Así fue como empezó a arder mi profundo deseo humano. Así fue como por primera vez, en mi mente, engañaba a mi prometida con aquella mujer._

_¡Que descaro tenía al imaginar situaciones en la alcoba con una mujer desconocida, mientras tenía a la persona que me amaba a mi lado, sosteniéndome la mano con ternura! En ese momento no sentí ningún remordimiento. ¿Quién lo sentiría al llevar una vida tan monótona y simple? Ahora sé que no puedes culpar a un ser humano por su sed de aventura, no puedes juzgar algo que has vivido en carne propia._

_Desde ese momento y en adelante, no pude vivir tranquilo. Cada noche, sin excepción, inventaba una excusa nueva, con el fin de escaparme unos momentos de casa para ir a aquel recóndito lugar, con el único objetivo en la mente de volver a verla. No hablarle, ni siquiera rozar su mano en un descuido voluntario al sentarme a su lado en la barra, no... simplemente admirar su escultural perfil, rodeada de esa hermosa aura de misterio que la envolvía._

_Se había convertido en una obsesión. No puedo llamarlo de otra manera. Obsesión por una mujer de la que ni siquiera conocía el nombre, ni el pasado... una que para mi era nada más un simple entretenimiento que aliviaba en un instante, los sufrimientos de toda una vida._

_Sentía ese calor tan característico en mi interior todas las noches, hasta que ella se marchaba. Una vez por semana con una persona diferente. Un hombre, a veces una mujer... simplemente con su mirada los seducía, y ellos, anonadados por su belleza y erotismo, aceptaban sin titubeos._

_¡No saben como deseaba ser yo aquel afortunado que la acompañara en su vigilia nocturna! ¡No hubiera faltado ni una palabra para que hubiera caído rendido a sus pies, siguiéndola a donde le dictaran los sentidos! Pero al terminar la velada, cuando ella salía del lugar con una persona detrás que no era yo, podía sentir el ansia de salir corriendo tras ella para exterminar a aquel que se había atrevido a robarme tan vulgarmente un lugar que por derecho me pertenecía..._

_Pero nunca tuve el valor. Siempre que se marchaba sin una palabra, sin siquiera una mirada, me quedaba sentado en mi lugar, guardando una cólera secreta, para después vaciar el vaso que tenía enfrente, largándome con una expectativa infundada de: 'La semana que viene será.'_

_¿Cuántas noches fueron pasando? ¿Cuántas veces había acudido a su encuentro a la misma hora, día tras día sin que ella misma lo notara? Ahora no lo recuerdo. Hay cosas que simplemente desaparecen de la memoria para dar paso a algo nuevo cada vez... supongo que no le concedí a ese dato demasiada importancia. Sin embargo sí logro recordar, que fue en una noche sin luna en la que por fin mi deseo, obsesión, y talvez un cariño infundado hacia aquella desconocida, me hicieron tomar el primer paso._

_Si no me atrevía a acercarme a ella, al menos averiguaría lo que pudiera de su vida._

_Me senté como muchas otras veces en la barra sin voltear en su dirección. Un hombre viejo, de alegres ojos azules y sonrisa desfigurada, se me acerco como siempre ofreciéndome algo para tomar. Pero yo no estaba ahí para vaciar las copas que me ponía enfrente como acostumbraba, sino para conocer los secretos de aquella persona que ocupaba mis pensamientos cada vez más constantemente._

_-¿Quién es ella?- recuerdo que pregunté sin titubeos, haciendo una discreta seña en su dirección. –La he visto aquí todas las noches.-_

_El anciano volteó a verla reservadamente, y al regresar sus ojos a mi, note que su semblante se había transfigurado de la alegría a la incertidumbre._

_-Nadie sabe su nombre en este lugar, y creo que nadie nunca se a preocupado por intentar descifrarlo. Ha venido a este sitio desde hace cinco años, sentándose en el mismo lugar, tomando la misma bebida, y llevándose a alguien diferente cada semana.-_

_-¿Cinco años y nadie conoce su nombre?- pregunté incrédulamente, recibiendo una mirada extraña por parte del viejo._

_-Nadie que se ha ido con ella a regresado jamás. O no les he vuelto a ver.-_

_Recuerdo que un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, mientras mi mirada vagaba involuntariamente hasta posarse en el perfil de la mujer._

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-Si, la han investigado muchas veces, pero nunca han encontrado nada, y por ello se han rendido . Siempre escoge a personas solitarias que nada tienen que perder. Sin futuro, sin familia, aburridos de la vida, y jamás se les vuelve a ver.-_

_Esa sentencia me acarreó muchos pensamientos en un instante. ¿Sería un ángel aquella mujer, ó un demonio acechando su próxima presa?_

_¿Qué hubieras hecho tú, amigo mío, al conocer la terrible realidad de su pasado? Estoy seguro de que te hubieras alejado al instante arrepentido por haber caído en las redes de tan baja criatura, para marcharte, regresar a casa a saciar tus instintos, y no volver jamás._

_Eso hubiera hecho yo. Si hubiera estado en mis cinco sentidos, me habría esfumado de ese lugar, volviendo con la cola entre las patas con mi prometida para olvidar._

_Perdona y olvida. Sabio consejo que me proporcionaron, pero que nunca aprendí a practicar._

_Por ello me quede ahí. Sentado como estaba en la barra, observando la copa inalterada que me habían servido. Pensando... solamente pensando._

_Y hubiera permanecido en ese estado hasta que los ojos se me cerraran, a no ser por una extraña sensación que vaciló en mi nuca._

_¿Nunca has sentido como se te erizan los vellos del brazo, cuando una corriente de aire helado sin procedencia alguna, te pega de lleno en la espalda? Yo sentí eso aquella noche. Y sin saber porque, mi mirada vago hacía la mujer que tanto deseaba como por arte de magia._

_Y entonces la vi. Ahí estaba ella en toda su gloria. Pero no admirando al espacio vacío que se ceñía frente a sus ojos cada noche... sino dirigiéndose esta vez hacia mi._

_No podría decir con exactitud la sensación que sus ojos produjeron en mi al mirarme tan fijamente. Una revolución en el estómago, y a la vez una sensación caliente que viajo sin inhibiciones desde el pecho hasta el pantalón. Sus ojos en mi causaron una alegría y regocijo como nunca antes, pero también cierto remordimiento y angustia que no tenían cimientos. Su historia y la mujer que me esperaba en casa, me hicieron apartar la mirada un momento._

_Instante que basto para querer admirarla una vez más._

_Y esta vez decidido, mientras ella sonreía maliciosamente al ver mi rostro de convencimiento autónomo, me acerque sin vacilación._

_Y fue esa decisión la que cambio mi vida de ese momento en adelante..._

_Continuara..._

Hola! Pues la verdad no pensé que esta historia tuviera esta clase de aceptación, pero veo que aparte de Gambler y yo, hay muchas otras personas interesadas en seres tan fascinantes como los vampiros. Aquí ya saben que encontrarán la historia verdadera (bueno, considerando su realidad) sobre estos entes. Ahora que también los invito a buscar información, y corregirme en algunos aspectos, si es posible. Toda la ayuda que sea proporcionada será agradecida totalmente. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron algún comentario, y que se tomaron un momento en leer esta historia, estoy segura que no los descepcionara. Sobre todo ahora que se acerca la llegada de Shaoran... jejeje un vampirillo por demás sexy dejenme contarles. Espero que sigan leyendo este fic, y que les siga agradando, y ya saben que cualquier otro comentario, será muy agradecido!!

Por cierto, gracias también por el apoyo a mi otra historia, no seguiría con esta sino tuviera la otra terminada. Después de un capítulo de ella, viene uno de esta.

_Tiff. _

_Clan Trémere._

_"Inmortales, mortales, inmortales. Nuestra vida es la muerte de los primeros y su vida es nuestra muerte." _

Heráclito


	3. Un escarlata fantasmal

**_Ángel Demoníaco_**

Capitulo III

Nunca me había enfrentado antes a ojos más hermosos y terribles a la vez, en toda mi vida. Jamás había visto tal brillo demoníaco en una mirada a la que creía humana, ninguna vez. Ahora sé porque aquellas personas que no quedaban cautivadas por su belleza, al acercarse y observar esos ojos tan extraños, caían influidos por un hechizo sin nombre, inquebrantable e ineludible, del que jamás se podían volver a desprender.

Amatista. Una amatista brillante que de repente se matizaba con las luces de neón a su alrededor. Con reflejos castaños, verdes, azules... incluso creí llegar a ver un fantasmal color escarlata. Extraños y a la vez fascinantes, como los tonos que se observan a los primeros rayos del alba, cuando el cielo se colorea de luces poli cromáticas.

Su piel era de una palidez impresionante a esa distancia, su largo cabello de azabache que caía placidamente sobre su espalda, resplandecía con lucidez...

Si antes, a la lejanía de mi escondite en aquel lugar concurrido al centro de la barra, me había cautivado con su inusual aspecto; en ese momento, al tenerla de frente y con su mirada clavada en la mía, penetrándome como una daga atravesaría el frágil pecho humano; se había convertido en el único ser del salón, en la única persona viva en la faz de la tierra por la que valía la pena haber esperado tanto tiempo en un ansia tan corrosiva.

Me paré a su lado, y, al igual que un adolescente ante su primer reto ante una chica de carne y hueso, me quede petrificado, sin saber que decir. ¡Yo, que en otros tiempos había sido un conquistador por excelencia! ¡Yo que me burlaba de las mujeres que caían en mis redes, con solamente un guiñar de ojo! ¡Ahora el destino me pagaba con la misma moneda, al quedarme anonadado ante la simple mirada de esa mujer!

Sonrió enigmáticamente ante mi indecisión. Se burlaba. Se alegraba al observar el efecto que producía su simple presencia en mi, a pesar de que había visto la misma expresión confusa de mi rostro, en muchos otros más, talvez sin verse inmutada ante reacción tan común, pero esta vez sonriéndose ante la mía.

Recuerdo que mi orgullo se antepuso contra el deseo de tenerla. ¡Nadie se burlaba de Eriol Hiragizawa para después ponerlo como a un perro a sus pies! ¡Nadie jamás se burlaría de él, de ninguna forma posible! Y estaba apunto de darle la espalda fríamente, cuando la escuche por primera vez. Y todo mi ser se olvido de su engreimiento impertinente.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?- y el escuchar su tono encantador, seductor, y por demás sarcástico, supuso el dominio entero de mi obsesión sobre mi razonamiento. Me detuve en seco, y sin moverme, espere a que dijera algo más. -Me has estado mirando por bastante tiempo, y ahora que por fin te acepto, ¿huyes así nada más?-

-No estoy huyendo.- le dije volteándola a ver desafiadoramente.

Una perfilada ceja se levantó en su rostro. –El engreimiento acaba por deshacer el carácter educado de cualquier ser humano. Que predecibles son... - dijo desinteresadamente y echándome una mirada de alguna forma despectiva, regresó a contemplar la copa que tenía delante de ella, ignorándome por completo.

Debo confesar que nunca, ninguna persona, hombre o mujer, me había dejado de esa manera. Siempre era yo, con esa arrogancia característica de la antigua aristocracia, el que dejaba a las personas atrás sin siquiera una mirada misericordiosa. Supongo que después de tantos años de realizar todos esos escapes sin tener reproches, ya me merecía que alguien se decidiera a ignorarme de esa manera, después de tan sabias palabras.

Cualquier persona se hubiera alejado de ese lugar indignado, pero yo, guiado por mi obsesión y terquedad, simplemente me senté a su lado, pedí un trago, y sin más me dedique a observarla en silencio, sin que ella se incomodara ni un momento de las sucias miradas que recorrían su cuerpo intencionalmente.

-Vienes aquí todas las noches por lo que he visto.- dijo ella muy casualmente, sin voltearme a ver.

-Así es.- dije tratando de disimular mi emoción, con una calma que a duras penas se dibujo en mi rostro. Ella había notado mi presencia las otras noches; no había pasado del todo desapercibido como había temido en un principio, cuando recelaba que todos mis esfuerzos nocturnos por verla hubieran terminado sin siquiera un simple coqueteo.

-¿Es tan grande la soledad que sientes?- me preguntó volteándome a ver con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No me siento sólo.- me defendí.

-Entonces ¿por qué vienes a este lugar buscando los favores de una desconocida, teniendo todo lo que podrías desear en casa?-

Las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta en ese momento. No era que hubiera recordado a aquella mujer que ella me mencionaba, sino los celos y posesión que puede demostrar una fémina, sin que la relacione aún ningún vínculo. ¿Me había visto alguna vez con Kaho? ¿Había notado que antes de venir a verla a ella todas las noches, había estado con otra mujer? No supe que responderle.

-Esa mujer con la que estabas es hermosa. Parecen los dos muy enamorados. ¿Por qué vienes a este lugar solitariamente entonces?-

Se estaba metiendo con mi vida privada. ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que yo estuviera haciendo? Lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer en ese momento era un problema mío. Era muy egoísta en ese entonces, debo admitirlo.

-Es lo que quiero. No debería importarte lo que yo haga con mi vida.- fui grosero lo sé. Con ella y sus duras palabras, que mil veces eran ciertas, la fama de ingles que tenía, se vino abajo en un momento.

Pero recuerdo que ella ni se inmutó. -No te importa lo que tienes a tu alrededor.- dijo más bien como un hecho que como una pregunta, y, sonriendo de una manera misteriosa, se levantó de su asiento dejando la copa que había tenido frente a ella toda la noche, inalterada. Y con un andar gracioso, empezó a alejarse de la multitud.

Pagué sin esperar a que llegara el encargado, y me levante del asiento dispuesto a seguirla. Por fin había logrado lo que muchos otros se habían propuesto sin lograr obtener nunca. Por fin iba a conocer los secretos que aquellas escapadas misteriosas otorgaban a aquel afortunado que alcanzaba su gloria. Por fin era yo el elegido. Por fin, después de muchas noches de espera, me iba de ese lugar, siguiendo a la persona que tantas veces había invadido mis fantasías en las vigilias nocturnas, después de haber utilizado mi cama con mi prometida.

La noche era fresca y sin luna. Un aire helado se colaba entre las callejuelas desiertas de Londres, que se inundaban de repente de una espesa neblina al atardecer. Aún recuerdo ese escalofrío involuntario que recorrió todo mi ser al sentir la brisa helada en mi rostro. No puedo recordar ahora como se siente el frío, pero puedo recordar perfectamente esa reacción de mi cuerpo vivo al sentir su gélido abrazo.

La alcancé con algo de dificultad, y ella ni siquiera volteó a verme. Caminé a su lado con altivez a través de las callejuelas casi deshabitadas con un orgullo inflado en el pecho, tratando de exhibir el premio que acababa de conseguir; y ella, con la cabeza en alto, un aire misterioso, y los ojos amatistas clavados en el cielo, sin proponérselo, logró opacar con efectividad ese engreimiento en mi persona.

Ninguna mujer jamás me hizo sentir más inferior en lo que duró mi vida. Jamás había sentido esa sensación de servilismo al lado de ninguna otra persona. A su lado, no sólo me sentía inicuo de estar ante su presencia, sino también hastiado de mi mismo al estarla siguiendo, mientras se arremolinaban esos sentimientos en mi interior.

Mi mirada viajó a su figura de una manera humilde y cautelosa, tratando de notar e inmortalizar cada rasgo perfecto de su persona. Vi su rostro pálido y sin dejo de expresión; su cuello blanco y aventurado a la luz de la débil lamparilla, exponiendo con asombrosa majestuosidad una hermosa cruz plateada pendiendo de él.

Recuerdo que de pronto mi mirada se clavó en el suelo, y un inmenso pesar se dejó caer sobre mi cabeza y hombros, al recordar un mismo símbolo colgado a la entrada de mi casa, brindándome el cálido saludo del hogar. Ahí estaba yo, en medio de la noche y la neblina, siguiendo a una criatura fría y digna, producto de una descabellada obsesión; mientras en casa, una mujer de hermosa sonrisa y cabello de fuego, me esperaba con la mesa puesta, la pasión en los brazos y la fe en el corazón.

¿Valía la pena echar todo por la borda, simplemente por esa mujer? ¿Valía la pena dejar atrás toda una vida de tranquilidad y amor, para embarcarme de pronto en un viaje impredecible y talvez catastrófico?

Y mis creencias... aquellas ideologías que tantas veces había promulgado y defendido con fiereza; aquellas que hablaban de Dios y un amor al prójimo; de los mandamientos y los pecados; de la creencia en la inmortalidad a base de pan y vino... yo que basaba todo mi pensamiento en un libro sagrado a pesar de todo el raciocinio del mundo en el que vivía... ¿Traicionaría también esa ideología, solamente para contestar a mis instintos carnales?

Me detuve en seco por unos momentos, y ella se detuvo a solo unos pasos delante de mí. Sintiendo mi indecisión, volteó a mirarme con ojos sombríos y gesto inexpresivo en el rostro.

-Yo... - le dije con incertidumbre, sintiéndome incómodo ante esa mirada amatista que por un momento me pareció vacía y atemorizante.

-¿Qué estas esperando?- me dijo con tranquilidad, haciendo que se me erizaran los vellos de los brazos.

-Yo no sé si... - y de nuevo vi las palabras atoradas en mi garganta, y mis ojos desviándose al suelo con rapidez. ¿Qué hubieras sentido tú, amigo mío, de estar bajo la cruda mirada de esa mujer, con un pensamiento expectante y pávido?

-¿Has llegado hasta este lugar y ahora no sabes si debes continuar ó no?- sus palabras resultaron ser duras en esos momentos, ya que de alguna manera sentí que me llamaba cobarde. -¿A que has venido entonces, si te ibas a arrepentir a la mitad del camino?-

No oí cuando ella se acercó a mí a pesar de que las calles empedradas lograban intensificar cualquier sonido, produciendo un eco fantasmal. Solamente sentí una mano helada llegar a mi rostro, para levantarlo con delicadeza, pero sin cariño. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- me dijo en un susurro tentador.

-Yo deseaba estar contigo.- le dije sin titubeos y sin escrúpulos, mirándola a los ojos. Y no noté en ellos ninguna chispa de deseo ni satisfacción. Las amatistas en las que me vi reflejado, me parecieron un acantilado enorme y oscuro, sin ninguna esperanza de luz.

Me empujó con una mano hasta la pared, haciendo que probara la fría piedra contra mi espalda. Se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro, y con una sonrisa seductora, y una voz siseante y armoniosa, me susurro al oído:

-¿Me deseas?-

Y lo dijo de una manera tan provocativa e incitadora, que mis manos no pudieron responder más a mi cerebro. Como si una bestia guiada por un instinto animal estuviera controlando mi cuerpo, la abrace contra mí sin delicadeza, y le bese los labios con fiereza incontenible, sin que su dulce néctar lograra saciar del todo mis urgencias.

Pero ella no se movió. Se quedó inmóvil un momento, mientras yo aprisionaba su boca contra la mía, en una rápida danza solitaria. Y sentí frustración como nunca antes en mi vida. ¿Estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Me había llevado hasta ese lugar después de tanta espera, simplemente para dejar arder mi deseo un momento, y apagarlo con esa ráfaga helada de inmovilidad? No estaba dispuesto a quedarme de esa manera. No estaba conforme con lo que ella me daba, y no lo estaría hasta poseerla por completo, con su consentimiento ó sin él.

Así que sin ningún rastro de respeto y como cualquier otro ultrajador, acaricié su muslo con descaro, levantando la entallada falda que contorneaba su figura. Cambié de un brusco movimiento mi posición con la suya, y la aprisione entre la pared y mi cuerpo, dejándola imposibilitada para moverse, mientras mis manos empezaban a trabajar en sus firmes senos.

Pero ninguna de mis acciones logró provocar el más mínimo reflejo de su parte. Y fue ahí cuando una irritación y enojo ególatra se apoderó de mí. Me separé de ella con violencia y la tomé por los hombros lascivamente, mirándola a los ojos con desdén e impaciencia.

-¿Qué demonios esperas?- le espeté con disgusto, esperando que mis palabras al contrario de mis acciones, lograran despertar aunque sea algo de deseo dirigido a mí.

Y de nuevo simplemente me miró. Pero esta vez, de una manera diferente.

Noté como en esos ojos amatistas, que antes habían permanecido vacíos e inmutables, brotaba de repente una chispa de reconocimiento.

Me vio de una manera peculiar, de una forma que no había visto nunca antes en mi vida. Una mirada amatista ancestral y sabia, en las que se fundían como en un remolino, un destello borroso de angustia, miedo, pero a la vez ansia y expectación.

La solté lentamente, dejando que la sensación de esos ojos penetrara en mi, saboreando ese repentino cambio que de alguna manera me resultaba familiar.

Y cuando estaba apunto de marcharme, quien sabe porque, ella se aproximó a mí rápidamente, y, acariciando de nuevo mi rostro, se acercó a mis labios, fundiéndolos con los suyos, en una débil muestra de devoción.

Lo que un momento antes había comenzado con la pasión del descubrimiento, se había convertido ahora en sólo una simple muestra de ternura entre los dos. Me besó de una manera pura y sincera, que no había experimentado en muchos años; como si aquella noche, se hubiera convertido de repente en aquel día, bajo el árbol de cerezo, en que había compartido ese primer momento similar con Kaho.

Y esta vez, simplemente rozando sus húmedos labios con los míos, me sentí satisfecho; olvidándome completamente del objetivo carnal que me había guiado hasta ese lugar. Aquel encuentro sí me había proporcionado una gloria, claro que sí; más no aquella que había imaginado al principio, y de la cual no quedaban más que unos cuantos restos.

¿Cómo te podría describir ese sentimiento con exactitud? ¿Cómo poner en palabras un momento tan privado y encantador?...

Te pregunto: ¿Lo has sentido alguna vez? ¿Has sentido que de repente algo crece dentro de ti, rápida y familiarmente, devorando tus entrañas y surgiendo en tu ser a flor de piel? ¿Esa sensación cálida en el pecho, mientras en el estomago se libra una batalla interminable de aleteos ya conocidos ancestralmente para ti, de algún momento olvidado en el tiempo?

Eso sentí en ese momento, y es algo que no e podido olvidar. Y aunque esa emoción a evolucionado ahora, aquel primer encuentro permanece labrado en mi memoria con absoluta perfección.

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecí absorbido por su delicada esencia, ni cuanto tiempo duró aquél momento que creí mágico y casi eterno; pero si recuerdo que terminó de repente, cuando, talvez involuntariamente, unas palabras escaparon de sus labios.

-Clow.- dijo de una manera anhelante y desesperada, dejando escapar un débil suspiro de emoción.

No falta decir que me separé de ella al instante, lanzándole una mirada dolida e interrogante, que fue respondida al momento por algo de sorpresa; para después regresar a ese gesto gélido y vacío que había tenido al conocerla. Esa ternura que había descubierto por casualidad, quedó sepultada de nuevo en ese mar multicolor.

¿Me había separado de ella simplemente por el hecho de haberla escuchado pronunciar ese sustantivo, o por la familiaridad que éste me causaba?

-¿Clow?- Le pregunte con incertidumbre, tratando de sustituir cualquier duda sobre el origen de aquel nombre, con una oleada de desilusión y celos. ¿Quién era ese hombre que robaba sus fantasías, desviándolas a otro sitio, justo en el momento en que estaba conmigo?

-No te atrevas a pronunciar ese nombre.- me respondió amenazadoramente, con ojos fieros y acusadores, como si ese simple hecho constituyera una falta imperdonable y capital.

-Entonces no lo digas en mi presencia.- le dije altivamente, recuperando ese semblante arrogante característico de mi naturaleza humana.

Y sonrió de nuevo con burla, y se lanzó contra mí de una manera brusca, tal y como yo lo había hecho esa primera vez. Me besó de nuevo con esa falta de humanidad que había conocido pocas veces, sin que me pudiera resistir a su deseo.

Recorrió mi cuello con frenesí, pasando su lengua por cada una de las sombras reflejadas en él, mientras yo aferraba mis manos a su cintura, sintiendo una oleada de inmenso goce... pero ahí se detuvo.

En ese momento, sentí como algo extraño empezaba a incrustarse en mi carne, produciendo dolor y placer entremezclados, a los que después me vi acostumbrado. Pero esa primera vez, fue el primer paso a un nuevo sentimiento masoquista, en el que se fundían en una relación estrecha y tentadora, la delectación y el sufrimiento.

Sentí además, como un líquido cálido resbalaba por mi cuello y se impregnaba en mi camisa.

Y la fuerza empezó a abandonarme de repente, sin dejar escapar aquellos sentimientos. Las piernas me falsearon y se derrumbaron rápidamente debajo de mi peso, haciendo que cayera derrotado al suelo, sin poder moverme, como si una fuerza invisible me mantuviera ahí, y me fuera hundiendo cada vez más.

Lo que antes me había parecido deleitante, empezó a transfigurarse en algo oscuro, y que comenzaba a ver con algo de temor. -¿Qué haces?- le pregunte débilmente tratando de ver su rostro, que seguía hundido debajo de mi mentón. –Detente.- le susurre al oído en una súplica, dejando ese miedo que sentí al principio, en algunos vestigios del nuevo pavor que se ceñía sobre mí.

-Pensé que esto era lo que querías.- me contestó desde donde estaba, produciéndome un cosquilleo en el cuello, cuando sus labios rozaron mi piel.

-Por favor.- le supliqué con angustia, empezando a vislumbrar por un momento la verdadera naturaleza de aquella criatura, aunque parte de mí, ese lado de raciocinio y exactitud, se negaba a aceptar esa teoría descabellada.

Y ella, después de un leve titubeo en el que pareció recapacitar un momento, acabó por despegarse de mí, dejando fluir la sangre con naturalidad. Se pasó la lengua por los labios de una manera sensual, y lamió la herida sangrante que empezaba a punzar de repente en la yugular.

El dolor se detuvo instantáneamente, y ella irguió la cabeza de nuevo, mirándome a los ojos con intensidad, mientras acariciaba mi rostro empapado con sus delicadas manos, ahora tibias.

-Tienes el mismo sabor de mi querido amo Clow.- me dijo con dulzura, esbozando una débil sonrisa en la que se reflejaba un recuerdo. –Eres igual a él.- me susurró nuevamente, alcanzando unos mechones oscuros de cabello, y pasándolos entre sus dedos. –Si... Aún puedo recordar su largo cabello ciñéndose sobre sus profundos ojos azules, mientras se inclinaba con una débil sonrisa ante mí; cuando nos fundíamos en una estrecha caricia, esperando la llegada del anochecer... - y su rostro se entornó por instante, en un gesto de tristeza, para después regresar a esa expresión dura y demoníaca. –Pero tú no eres él.- me dijo con desdén levantando su mano a la altura de mis ojos con un frágil movimiento; y sin decir nada se la llevo a la boca e incrustó sus afilados dientes en ella.

Vi como un delgado hilo rojo escurrió por sus finos labios, y como su pálido brazo se iba cubriendo de carmesí, al dejar correr libremente ese liquido vital que salía de su muñeca. Me lanzó una sonrisa llena de complicidad, y besó mis labios dulcemente, acercándose después a mi oído lentamente.

-Es hora.- me susurró de manera tentadora, y acercó su muñeca a mis labios.

Y sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzar el cálido brebaje, vi como una potente luz se ilumino de repente a su espalda. Ella retiró su mano y se enderezó con rapidez, mirándome a los ojos por un pequeño instante que me pareció eterno, para después lanzar un grito de furia y desaparecer rápidamente en una cortina de niebla.

Miré hacía la luz un momento, creyendo que pronto caería inconsciente, y sólo logré vislumbrar a un hombre vestido de negro, que sostenía la luz que me había salvado en una mano, mientras se alejaba hasta desaparecer detrás de uno de los callejones. Agradecí mentalmente a mi benefactor, mientras sentía como me abandonaban las fuerzas, y me perdía en un mundo de sombras, talvez mucho mejor al que había vivido hacía unos instantes...

_Continuara..._

Hola, hola!! Aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo de mi loca historia, solo espero que les haya agradado como los otros dos, que los hago con mucho esfuerzo!

Sé que prometí poner un capitulo de AAE primero que uno de esta historia, pero como este ya estaba listo, y solo necesitaba unos retoques, lo puse primero. Pero no os preocupéis, que faltan solo unas cuantas líneas y después tendrán un nuevo capítulo!

Y perdón por la tardanza, las vacaciones en lugar de darme energía, me hacen más floja, y estoy pasando ahora por una pequeña crisis emocional depresiva, así que no esperen mucho de mi por el momento. Espero pronto se pase.

Quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que me han brindado con mis historias, y también a las personas que me felicitaron por mi cumple (si queridos lectores, ya soy un adulto maduro y responsable... ok digamos que ya soy adulto ¿no? Omitamos lo demás =p) , y a las que estuvieron ahí pidiendo otro capítulo con sus reviews (gracias Dani!).

Kassie: Spiky! Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo! nn

Ana-chan: Sakurita si va a salir, sino, con quien se quedaría mi lindo Shaoran? Paciencia amiga!

Terrac: Sip, e leido solamente la de entrevista con el vampiro y tratado de conseguir los demás uu... Y si me ayudaria mucho cualquier info, gracias!!

Tomoyo: Verdad que si? Como que los vampiros tienes algo misterioso (y son lindísimos!) que nos atrae! Que quieres formar un club?? ( =p ) Te apoyo!!

Korishiteru: Sip, a mi tambien me gustó mucho la introducción, y pos me esforzare más para los próximos capítulos!

RuBiAx: Dramatica?? Pos creo que si, jaja soy buena para eso... pero para la comedia.. uu me doy pena...

Master the Gambler: Hola chico lindo! Gracias por acordarte de mi, eso me alegra el dia, y ya encontré clan! Los Trémere!!

Ayin: Pues con Eriol y Shaoran normalitos me conformo... ahora que como vampiros...

Tais: Por dios!! Quien me crees? Ya casi voy a publicar algo sin haber investigado primero, jaja no te preocupes, no hare nada para avergonzarse.

Gaby Hyatt: Gracias, mi capitulo vino tarde pero seguro!

Kilia: Gracias por el comentario, prometo esforzarme en los sig. Capitulos.

Ireth Ishira: Pos de hecho me basé en esa peli, y en el libro para desarrollar este fic. El año en que se desarrolla la historia es por ahí de finales del 1998 principios de 1999, y Eriol a de estar relatándola desde un futuro por ahí del 2200 o algo así. Y sip, soy Tiff pa los amigos nn

Tenshi Akire: Gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo. Nos vemos!

Meiko Akiyama: Pos tenía ganas de imaginarme a Eriol de cabello largo y de ojos escarlatas.... snif

Kikasasa: Hola! No e podido entrar a ver el nuevo capítulo de tu fic, mi compu shta malita. Pero pronto espera mi review!!

Dani: Hola amiga mia!! Estoy hablando contigo por el msn ahora sabes? Jaja que bueno que andas por aquí, te quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que me has dado en todas las cosas, en verdad eres una amiga super especial!! Y gracias por el apoyo sobre aquella personita. Suerte a ti tambien!!

Pues eso es todo por hoy, gracias a todos en general, me siento muy bien con este fic, y los reviews me suben mucho el animo. Gracias por todo!! ¡¡

Prometo subir pronto un capitulo de mi otra historia!! Tengan paciencia y por favor... no mas cartas bomba!! ¡¡

Nos vemos!!!

_Sorceress Tiff. Clan Trémere._

"_No hay más pavor que la oscuridad y en ella estoy sumida desde hace mucho tiempo"- _

**_ Una Flor En La Oscuridad .By: Kassy99_**


	4. Memorias en Ámbar

**Ángel Demoníaco.**

_Capítulo IV_

_Por: Tiff_

¿Alguna vez te has despertado, cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocan tu rostro, con una enorme laguna en la mente, sin saber que haces en el lugar donde te encuentras, con un desagradable sabor en la boca, y con las ropas manchadas en sangre, sin tener ninguna herida?

¿Te has visto tirado en el suelo contra la fría pared de piedra, sin siquiera saber como llegaste a ese lugar? ¿O simplemente el porqué perdiste el conocimiento de esa manera tan repentina, sin siquiera dejar lugar para la expectación?

Cuando me vi tirado en aquel recóndito lugar, de uno de los barrios más bajos de Londres, me reí de mí mismo silenciosamente. Talvez por fin el alcohol había vencido a mi sistema, después de jactarme tantas veces de permanecer inmutable ante su efecto. Aliento a vodka, olor a sudor, sangre... talvez me había inmiscuido en una pelea callejera de la cual había salido victorioso, llevando el trofeo de la sangre de mi oponente impregnada en mi camisa, después de una velada incansable de copa tras copa de licor. Y talvez todo aquel dolor, debilidad y malestar físico, eran productos nada más de aquella noche de irresponsabilidad, en la que me había embebido en los excesos.

Así fue aquella vez. Así fue la primera vez que me vi ante una gran laguna mental, en la que no podía recordar nada. Así olvide por varios cientos de años, el primer encuentro con esa mujer, hasta que ella misma me contó mi odisea. Olvidé sus palabras, olvidé el sabor de sus labios, olvide su lengua y sus dientes incrustándose en mi cuello, mientras me iban absorbiendo lentamente la vida; así como también me olvide de mi benefactor... no estoy seguro de cuantas veces jugaron con mi mente antes de convertirme en vampiro, pero gran parte de las memorias que tengo ahora, han sido parte de remembranzas muy bien armadas de otras personas. Mi hermoso ángel demoníaco, y mi querido hombre ambarino, son los que me han proporcionado ahora casi dos años de evocaciones, son los que han estado a mi lado, proporcionándome imágenes claras, a veces vistas desde mis ojos, a veces vistas desde los ojos inmortales de cualquiera de los dos, complementándose la una a la otra como se complementan dos amantes en el lecho nupcial... me gustaría recordar ahora cada uno de los eventos que tuve antes de caer en la perpetuidad, vistos desde mi perspectiva mortal, simplemente para saborear aquellos momentos cálidos entre los brazos de mi ángel, mientras besaba su boca insaciablemente recostados uno sobre el otro antes de la llegada del amanecer; o aquellas largas pláticas nocturnas en donde podía discutir significados, añoranzas, filosofías, experiencias y una que otra vez simplemente deleitarme con un profundo silencio, con aquel elegante hombre de gabardina negra y fieros y apasionados ojos ambarinos...

Podría reírme ahora mismo, sobre lo frágil y manipulable que es la mente humana. Para un vampiro con algunos años de experiencia, es muy sencillo tener control sobre las personas que hay a su alrededor. Uno puede llegar a controlar sin mucho esfuerzo, los pensamientos, ideas, ilusiones, deseos y acciones de cualquier ser humano; así como también las mentes de aquellos vampiros inferiores en generación; llegando incluso a hacerles pensar, que aquellas imágenes que asaltan su mente con asombrosa claridad, son las suyas propias, sin siquiera tener la menor sospecha de que hay detrás de todo, un manipulador como nosotros de por medio.

A ella no le resultó nada complicado el dejar seca mi mente, borrando de mis recuerdos toda aquella noche que había pasado a su lado, dejándome simplemente con la remembranza de haber permanecido en aquel bar, justo antes de haberme acercado a su lado. Para mí en esos instantes, aquellas palabras intercambiadas de manera fría y desdeñosa, y después tierna y abrasadora; ese vago sentimiento de inferioridad después de pasearme altivamente a su lado; ese cosquilleo en las manos después de haber acariciado sus senos; y esas miradas furtivas que le había lanzado mientras caminábamos por las empedradas calles, habían desaparecido por completo.

Para mí, esa obsesión hacía ella seguía latente e in saciada.

Recuerdo que mi debilidad corporal me obligó a quedarme en ese lugar. Ninguna fuerza me quedaba en ese momento, y sentía la cabeza y los ojos pesados, suponiendo un esfuerzo titánico para mí, el simplemente levantar un brazo para protegerme de la luz. No podía moverme con libertad, y lo único que atiné a hacer, fue encogerme en aquel rincón en una calma inaudita sin dejar que la desesperación me hiciera compañía. ¿Qué habría sido de mí, de haber entrado en pánico, a esas tempranas horas en la mañana? Nadie acudió a mi auxilio en el día entero. Ninguna alma se cruzó por mi camino en mis momentos de conciencia, impidiéndome aunque sea el más mínimo acceso de ayuda. Si la desesperación hubiera formado parte de mis prioridades desde ese momento... ¿Qué habría hecho al verme sólo y desamparado el resto de la tarde? ¿Qué hubiera hecho cuando el día empezara a tornarse rojizo, y yo aún me viera tirado en ese inmundo callejón sin fuerzas para moverme? No sé que acceso de fuerza mental me sobrevino en ese momento, o si el mismo malestar físico me impidió pensar en los detalles de mi situación, pero logré mantener la cordura sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello, pasando de la inconciencia a la conciencia paulatinamente...

Así pasó la mañana. Así el sol se posó sobre mí, y descendió por el lado opuesto, dejándome como refugio las sombras pronunciadas de la tarde. Vi de reojo como se empezaba a teñir el cielo de rojo, y como una suave brisa helada empezaba a colarse entre las rocas de las casas olvidadas, sin que todo ese fenómeno me interesara realmente.

Dejaba que el sueño me embargara de vez en cuando, tratando de mitigar el cansancio que tenía sobre los hombros, sin obtener muchos resultados. Cada vez que volvía a abrir los ojos, notaba el paso de las horas, en la creciente oscuridad en el cielo. La niebla de nuevo había descendido, ocultando mi débil cuerpo entre sus surcos.

Ninguna alma había pasado por ese solitario lugar, al menos cuando estaba conciente. Ninguna persona a la cual pedir ayuda, nadie. Estaba solo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de mi mayor debilidad. Fue entonces, tirado en un callejón de la hermosa Londres, cuando por fin, después de tantos años de negación y arrogancia, me vi abrumado por el peso de mi peor temor: la soledad. Una soledad que me envolvió completamente en esos momentos, sin que la pudiera eludir, sin que pudiera siquiera deshacerme de su grotesca sombra.

Siempre había estado acompañado antes. Siempre había estado rodeado de personas que me brindaban atenciones, y me concedían incluso el capricho de la compañía. Comidas deliciosas brindadas por los cocineros más habilidosos; un paseo no planeado por las calles de la gran Londres por parte de un cochero personal; una cama tendida todas las noches después de las largas lecciones de política, economía y piano, a manos de una servicial mucama... incluso mis padres habían caído en esa atmósfera complaciente que yo mismo me había creado. Siempre se habían quedado en mi habitación, a petición mía, hasta que cayera dormido, olvidando incluso el cansancio propio y las extenuantes horas que pasaban los dos frente a sus computadoras, sus filas enormes de papeles, sus interminables llamadas telefónicas...

Y a los nueve años, cuando mi padre por fin había sucumbido a la enfermedad, aquella llamada 'el mal del siglo', ni siquiera entonces me había faltado compañía. Mi madre adjudicaba la extraña enfermedad de mi padre, a su falta de fidelidad, noticia que no era ya nada sorpresiva en todas las reuniones a las que acudíamos. Y estoy seguro de que tenía toda la razón.

Es por ello que, después de su lamentable deceso, después de meses y meses de inagotable agonía, hospitales especializados por todo el mundo, medicinas alternativas después de todos los intentos fallidos de la medicina convencional; me veía a mí, ahora, como una personificación viva de su marido, una representación infalible de sus infidelidades, de sus errores y de todas sus intrigas, que seguramente, diría, me habrían llevado a terminar como él.

Por ello, se dedico desde ese momento a cuidarme de una manera devota e incansable. Una sobreprotección incluso enfermiza se adueño de su existencia completamente, sin dedicarle algún momento extra a su propia persona, manejando todos los aspectos de mi vida que le fueran permitidos. Lecciones, pasatiempos, profesión, religión, indumentaria, e incluso lenguaje, habían sido todos los aspectos controlados por ella.

Aún recuerdo su hermoso rostro en los primeros años de mi infancia. Una mujer de belleza solemne y extraña, de baja estatura, pechos redondos y rosados, y menudas piernas cubiertas siempre por sus costosas vestimentas masculinas. Tenía una descuidada cabellera rubia que siempre amarraba detrás de su cabeza en un sumiso y apretado moño, y manos pequeñas y regordetas que finalizaban con unas llamativas decoraciones de colores carmines... Ah, aún puedo recordar su cálido aliento olor a hierbabuena pegándome delicadamente en la nuca, después de exhalar un dilatado suspiro de satisfacción, en una de esas largas tardes de lecciones en las que aprendía cada una de las cosas que ella me enseñaba con tanto empeño, ó la aspereza de su fuerte mano en mi rostro después de cualquier comentario impertinente de mi parte...

No puedo decir que fui infeliz, ya que se me proporcionaban todos los placeres que puede apetecer cualquier niño mortal. Pero tampoco puedo asegurar, que aquel vestigio de lo que la gente llamaba vida, me otorgara la más completa satisfacción personal.

Ella escogió para mí, incluso las cosas más sagradas.

Cuando, después de una fiesta de negocios, regresó a casa promulgando haber visto a la criatura más hermosa, educada, responsable, inteligente, y sobre todo rica; me di cuenta de hasta que punto había llegado a intervenir. Y, de esa manera alegre y desinhibida, casi sin preocuparse por mis gustos e intereses, me había elegido a la persona con la que debería de pasar el resto de mi vida, sin siquiera consultarlo conmigo.

¡Que casualidades llegaban a ocurrir por las tardes, cuando sin previo aviso nos encontrábamos en la iglesia con esa hermosa pelirroja de correcta vestimenta! ¡Que coincidencia que de repente, mi madre saliera a tomar el fresco, justo en el momento en que la joven pasaba frente a nuestra casa, a la hora del té! Supe lo que las dos planeaban desde la primera reunión que tuve con ella en el pórtico de su lujosa casa, cuando accidentalmente rozó mi mano de manera provocativa, sonriéndome con lucidez. ¡Ah!, ¿Cómo me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, ante aquella maravillosa oportunidad? ¿Cómo dejar pasar esa ocasión de por fin poder librarme de yugo constante y lacerante de mi propia madre?

Fui un oportunista en ese entonces, lo reconozco. Utilicé a esa mujer (que en ese momento también me utilizaba a mí) para escapar de mi prisión, para por fin poder probar el delicioso néctar de la libertad.

Fue así como llegó mi prometida a mi vida. Fue así como deje a mi madre en nuestra gran y solitaria casa, para establecerme en una nueva residencia que había heredado, a orillas del majestuoso Támesis. Y fue así como tuve también la compañía de esa mujer. Era ella quien, después de mis largas y auto impuestas jornadas de trabajo, me esperaba en nuestro lecho, con una mirada amorosa en el rostro y un hermoso camisón de encaje, sin pensar en ningún momento en dejarme solo...

Por eso era que ahora que me enfrentaba a la soledad de ese lugar, sin ninguna persona ahí para proveerme de compañía, me llegaba a sentir indefenso y asustado, cual niño que le teme a la oscuridad.

A través de la niebla que se apretujaba contra mí, sólo lograba vislumbrar el débil parpadeo de unos faroles encendidos, que acentuaban con mayor intensidad el aspecto fantasmal de todo ese lugar.

Yo nunca había hecho espacio en la mente para historias absurdas sobre fantasmas, ó cualquier otra criatura sobrenatural, y sin embargo, mi cerebro me jugó una mala pasada esa vez, al tenerme alerta acerca de cualquier posible sonido o visión que escapara al mundo racional.

¡No saben que alegría sentí al escuchar al principio del angosto callejón, el débil susurro de pasos que indicaban a alguien acercándose! ¡No podía dejar pasar a ese extraño sin intentar pedirle ayuda!

Así que con mucho trabajo, sosteniéndome de la pared de piedra, me incorporé afanadamente; sintiendo una rápida oleada de vértigo y malestar, que me hicieron vacilar. Sentí que los pocos restos que tenía en el estomago, se me venían a la garganta, produciéndome un sabor acre desagradable. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todos los males que me acogían, obligué a mis piernas a responder, y empecé a caminar con asombroso esfuerzo hacia la esquina de aquel callejón.

Ese instante, que no pudo haber durado más de cinco minutos, se me hizo una eternidad. Para cuando por fin había logrado alcanzar mi objetivo, sosteniéndome de la esquina empedrada, estaba cubierto de un sudor espeso y una respiración entrecortada, que a duras penas me proporcionaba suficiente oxigenación.

Me sostuve, y con gran esfuerzo, trate de enfocar a la persona que se hallaba frente a mí, que se había detenido en seco, al verme dar la vuelta en tan precaria situación.

Caí de rodillas frente a sus pies, sosteniendo mi pesado tronco sobre los brazos, y cerrando los ojos, para evitar que el mundo me diera otro giro inesperado.

-Ayúdame.- le supliqué en un susurro, olvidando la arrogancia y altivez que siempre me habían caracterizado, ateniéndome en esos momentos a mi estado vulnerable y lastimero.

Escuché como se arrodillaba la persona frente a mí con elegancia, y como su mirada se clavaba en mi nuca todo el tiempo.

-Por favor.- le imploré de nuevo, con la voz cada vez más débil, esperando que mi estado le causara aunque sea lástima.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó?-

En esa ocasión, aquella voz masculina profunda y lacónica, me produjo un sentimiento de inmensa calma y tranquilidad. Estoy seguro que en ella no se reflejó en ningún momento un tono de inquietud o preocupación, y siempre se mantuvo serena e inmutable.

Levanté la vista por fin, y miré por primera vez a ese extraño a la cara. Era un hombre de belleza extraordinaria y cautivadora, de la que hasta yo mismo me sentí extraño de admitir.

Tenía largo cabello castaño que le caía sobre los hombros y el contorno de la cara, enmarcando un fino rostro de nariz respingada y delgados labios. Tenía un porte impresionante de elegancia y altivez, todo ataviado de negro, que nunca hubiera podido igualar de permanecer como humano; y largas manos blancas que contrastaban perfectamente con la piel pálida de su rostro.

Me quedé anonadado. Su piel... ¡Qué extraña se veía a la luz de esos faroles! Jamás había visto algo parecido. Blanca como la leche, y lisa como la misma seda, mostraba un grado de perfección tal, que parecía incluso una estatua tallada en marfil. Ninguna arruga, ninguna línea lograba arruinar aquel hermoso perfil, que destellaba al brillo de los faroles extrañamente, haciéndolo parecer una criatura sobrenatural.

Me miró a través de unos ojos ambarinos, que bien podrían haber pasado por dorados, al verse reflejada la luz en ellos. En ese momento no recordaba en donde había visto una mirada tan similar, pero de nuevo los observe entre matices, llegando a percibir ese espectral escarlata.

-No... - dije con incertidumbre, y embelesado ante esos ojos que parecían vacíos y sin vida.

-Te a atacado una bestia.- me dijo casualmente, sosteniéndome por los hombros al notar mi debilidad.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunté sin comprender muy bien sus palabras, que habían sido muy explicitas, aún sin poner mucha atención, todavía encantado por su aspecto.

-No puedes largarte con la primera persona que se te pone enfrente simplemente porque la encuentras cautivadora.- y sin mucha delicadeza me levantó el rostro, examinando minuciosamente mi cuello. –No dejó marcas.-

-¿De que demonios estás hablando?- le pregunté bruscamente despertando de mi extraño estupor, observando sus acciones con mucho cuidado.

-De lo que te pasó anoche.- replicó como sin notar mi tono impertinente.

–Levántate.- y pasó mi brazo sobre su cabeza, dándome un fuerte jalón que me obligó a ponerme de pie. No hice mucho esfuerzo al caminar, ya que él cargó casi todo mi peso sin dificultad. Recuerdo que avanzamos por el callejón que teníamos delante, hasta salir a un parque enorme y solitario, en donde solo revoloteaban unas cuantas palomillas blancas alrededor de los faroles encendidos. Me dejó en una de las bancas del lugar, y se arrodillo ante mí.

-Necesito saber si recuerdas algo de la persona que te atacó.-

-Te he dicho que no recuerdo que nadie me haya atacado.- le respondí testarudamente.

-No estás en este estado solamente porque si.- me dijo entrecerrando los párpados y mirándome con sus ojos ambarinos peligrosamente. –Pero si dices que no recuerdas nada es algo comprensible.-

Y me tomó del rostro con cuidado con sus manos heladas, y me miró a los ojos de una manera penetrante y extraña; incluso podía sentir su gélido aliento en mi rostro. Su proximidad hizo que me diera un vuelco el estomago.

-Relájate.- me dijo con una voz tranquila. –No te haré daño.-

Y no se movió de su sitio. Simplemente se quedó mirándome a los ojos, con una expresión de profunda concentración. Articulaba palabras que no lograba percibir del todo, mientras sus manos se iban aferrando cada vez más fuerte a los costados de mi rostro.

No sabía que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Pero después de largos minutos, en los que permanecimos inmóviles, aguantándonos la mirada mutuamente, sentí un fuerte dolor en la frente. Intenso y punzante, que me hizo bajar la mirada y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Pero él no me soltó. Permaneció con sus manos aferradas a mi rostro, y su mirada clavada en mis ojos cerrados, causando un malestar aún más penetrante. No recuerdo haber sentido nunca antes, ni ahora, dolor más intenso que en aquella ocasión. Y estoy seguro que estaba a punto de sucumbir a causa de ello, cuando vi frente a mis ojos, nítida como si estuviera delante de mí, la imagen de una mujer.

Pero no una mujer cualquiera que hubiera visto en algún momento por una mera casualidad; si no aquella mujer a la que yo mismo había estado frecuentando noche tras noche, esperando a que me escogiera, de entre toda la gentuza de ese escondido bar.

Sin embargo, no recordaba haber estado con ella de esa manera ninguna vez, sin anteponer mis fantasías. Reconocía el callejón en el que me había encontrado sin conocimiento esa misma mañana, con un cielo oscuro y sin luna, con ella entre mis brazos, mientras me besaba dulcemente en los labios. Escuché en mi mente, un débil susurro proveniente de su boca con una voz anhelante y suave, en un tono seductor y melodioso que, según yo, jamás había oído.

-Clow.-

Y antes de que pudiera seguir con esa fantasía, las manos que se habían estado aferrando a mí, me soltaron sin mucha delicadeza, dejando que mi cabeza cayera sobre uno de mis hombros con pesadez.

Respiré con algo de dificultad, y me pase una temblorosa mano por la frente, secando las gruesas gotas de sudor que amenazaban con resbalar por la nariz. Miré con expresión asustada al hombre que seguía frente a mí, notando un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Qué demonios me hiciste?- le pregunté con voz temblorosa, sintiendo ahora los vestigios de ese agudo dolor en la cabeza.

-Trataba de desbloquear tu mente.- me dijo aún con esa expresión de extrañeza en el rostro.

-¿Desbloquear mi mente?-

El hombre se levantó de un movimiento brusco, y su expresión volvió a tornarse seria y acusadora. –Eres muy afortunado de seguir vivo, y no creo que sea por mera casualidad.-

-No entiendo... -

-Te dijo Clow... - dijo más para sí mismo que dirigiéndose hacia mí, cruzando los brazos sobre su torneado pecho.

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?- le interrumpí bruscamente, juntando las fuerzas que el intenso dolor de cabeza me provocaba, para sonar aunque sea algo amenazador.

-Fuiste atacado por un vampiro amigo mío. Y no un vampiro cualquiera, sino uno ancestral y muy poderoso. Ella es descendiente del mismo Trémere, o Clow, como ella le llama.-

-¿Clow, dices? ¿Vampiros?- mi incredulidad pareció sorprenderle a aquel hombre, que simplemente me miró de una manera extraña, torciendo una débil sonrisa en los labios.

-Ella tenía razón en una cosa al menos.- mencionó con esa característica sonrisa cariñosa, que sólo se utiliza para remembrar ciertos eventos. –Los humanos son tan incrédulos. Por ello no pueden ver la verdadera naturaleza de las demás criaturas.

Sus palabras en ese momento no tuvieron mucho sentido al permanecer yo precavido y austero hacia sus mensajes, ya que un mundo sobrenatural era algo completamente imposible en mi pequeño universo racional; y sin embargo, ahora veo esa sentencia como una realidad enorme. Ahora que lo noto desde la perspectiva de un inmortal, puedo advertir que los humanos son criaturas que le temen a lo desconocido, que no aceptan a otro ser viviendo en el mismo mundo, y es por ello que relegan a tantas criaturas, como nosotros, a un plano imaginario o mítico. ¿Cómo podría coexistir, en su mundo lleno de tecnología, de avances, de ciencia y raciocinio, algo tan increíble, tan fantástico? ¿Por qué nos excluían de esa manera tan voraz de una existencia terrenal?

-¿Quién eres?- le dije, mientras lo veía fijamente, tratando de imitar aquella mirada suya a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando.

Él me sonrió enigmáticamente, y acercó su rostro al mío a sólo unos centímetros. -Dices que no crees en los vampiros ¿no?- mencionó de una manera seductora, sin quitar la sonrisa del pálido rostro. -¿De que me serviría decirte quien soy, si pasaría a formar parte de tu plano ficticio?-

Retiré los ojos de su forma con rapidez. –No juegues conmigo. –

-No juego con nadie... Eriol.-

No saben que sorpresa me causo el escuchar mi propio nombre proviniendo de los labios de ese extraño. Nunca lo había visto en mi vida, jamás había cruzado palabra con él... y sin embargo, parecía conocerme.

-¿Cómo... supiste mi nombre?- balbucee incrédulo, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

El hombre se rió lacónicamente, sonriéndome de manera burlona. –Vamos, yo te salvé la vida anoche. ¿Así es como le pagas a tu benefactor?-

No supe exactamente sobre que me hablaba en ese momento, ya que toda la noche anterior, no era para mi más que una sombra confusa e imprecisa de lo que en verdad había sucedido.

-No te recuerdo.-

-Me lo suponía. Ella estaba a punto de dejarte inconsciente.-

Miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi mente en esos momentos, dejándome imposibilitado para pensar del todo racionalmente. El dolor de cabeza que me había causado ese extraño empezaba a traerme sus resacas, y aquel padecimiento muscular que había sentido desde el alba, había regresado del todo, impulsado ahora por un escozor que empezaba a molestarme a un costado del cuello.

-Escucha, en verdad no sé lo que esta pasando en este lugar. No estoy seguro de lo que pasó anoche, ni como es que tengo esos recuerdos de esa mujer, y no sé quien seas tú. No me importan ahora los vampiros ni ese tal Trémere.-

-Humanos... siempre tan egoístas- oí que dijo en un susurro, mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Ignoré su comentario por completo. –Necesito ayuda.-

-Y yo necesito que me ayudes con esto.- dijo él testarudamente. –Necesito encontrar a esa mujer y averiguar sus propósitos.-

-Si, te ayudaré con eso, si antes me ayudas a mí- le dije sin pensarlo, sintiendo que se me doblaban las rodillas.

-Esta bien. Te llevaré hasta tu casa, y después iré a verte, para que cumplas con tu parte del trato.-

-Sí-

De nuevo empecé a sentir los ojos pesados. Recuerdo que en ese momento, no me importo mucho la promesa que le estaba haciendo a ese extraño, invitándolo con pleno conocimiento a mi hogar; lo único que me concernía era llegar con mi prometida. Ahí me recuperaría, y me daría todo el tiempo para pensar.

-Esto es importante Eriol. –escuché que me decía el hombre a mi lado en voz débil. –Intenta recordar lo que pasó anoche, y más que nada, aléjate de esa mujer. Es un ser peligroso, yo sé lo que te digo.-

-¿En serio?- le pregunté, mientras me sonreía ante su preocupación, y ese débil recuerdo de mi pequeña muestra de pasión con esa mujer.

-No juegues conmigo.- dijo de manera socarrona, recordándome las palabras que le había dicho con anterioridad.

Y lancé una débil risa, cerrando los ojos lentamente a causa del cansancio. -¿Quién eres?- le dije curiosamente, evocando aquella pregunta que hacía unos minutos había pronunciado y había quedado sin respuesta.

Un extenso silencio se vio seguido de esa pregunta, y al final, después de algo que pareció un largo suspiro, y con una débil sonrisa en el rostro, dijo:

-Mi nombre es Shaoran... Shaoran Li.-

_Continuara... _

Pos aquí otro capítulo... tarde pero seguro como siempre. Por cierto, gracias a todas las personas que me dieron su apoyo emocional, no saben como sirve entrar, ver que tu historia es aceptada, y además tener el apoyo incondicional de las personas que, sin conocerme en persona, aún pueden brindarme cierto cariño.... Gracias a todos!! Y pos mi vida ya va mejorando, ya supere la etapa de encaprichamiento para solo pasar a la de espera, si él no quiere, él se lo pierde, que ya llegara uno mejor ¿no? Esa es mi ideología. Ahora, con los reviews!!

Xx-NatyLi -xX : Pos ya era hora de encontrarse con una Tomoyo no tan dulce!! Hasta a mi me empalagaría tanta dulzura!! Ahora es mala y muuuy sexy nu!!

Korishiteru: nn bueno, me da gusto intervenir en esos malos ratos de 'no tengo nada que hacer' al menos doy un buen entretenimiento!

Anna Asakura: Jaja, no tienes que decir nada, gracias por el review!!

Master, the Gambler: Toy nojada con alguien ¬¬ y ese es el chico lindo!! Nunca me llego tu opinión eh?? Por cierto que tienes razón de eso de la sangre nn U un pequeño tropezón, dejémoslo así...

Ayin: Gracias por la felicitación, me la pase en la party total... jaja a la siguiente los invito!

Tais: Oo no te he escrito!! Oye, no seas ingrata y aparécete un ratito en el msn no?? Tengo tanto que contar!! Jaja y pos creo que la depre pasa poco a poco, creo que voy saliendo... por cierto, felicidades atrasadas!! Este capítulo va dedicado pa ti!! (pa que no te sientas mal por llegar a la vejez XD)

Lady Verónica Black: El primer capítulo también es mi favorito, hasta ahora. De haber tenido mas inspiración lo hubiera hecho mas prolongado... de hecho estoy corrigiendo y alargando algunos detalles... luego te los paso!

Carla: Pos la verdad me encanta todo el misterio que se encierra en todo el rollo de la muerte... sobre todo y ahora que me dio cierta manía por los no- vivos... son de las cosas más interesantes en esta vida!! (jaja que contradicción)

Dani: ¿Qué onda amiga? Acabo de hablar contigo ¿sabes? Aquí esta el capítulo que te dije, y lo único que me queda es agradecerte por todo el apoyo que me has brindado en los momentos más oscuros de mi vida... Gracias de verdad amiga...

Ireth Isilra: Para servirte amiga... jaja y pos creo que a una mente trastornada se le ocurren ya bastantes cosas bizarras P

Kilia: Pos intento enfocar toda la frustración de mi vida en mis personajes, jaja es la única forma de desquitarme, y talvez por eso se ven así de... eh... tristes y complicados jaja.

Miyozku: Hola! Espero que vayas bien con tu fic, la verdad es que creo que escribes muy bien, lo unico que encontraría serían unas cuantas faltas de ortografía sin importancia D por todo lo demás... que gran historia!!

Belzer: Jaja, no sabes que cosas le espera a este jovencillo, como vez, Tomoyo no es el único vampiro por aquí... y no se, por alguna razón me atrae mucho la relación entre Shaoran y él, solo en estos casos jaja... ( Y gracias por la advertencia, la tomare en cuenta querido Tzimice)

Kagome-chan: También es mi pareja favorita, y no se, corrígeme si me equivoco pero: no son ellos dos la pareja más misteriosa, atractiva y propensa a la inmortalidad con esa palidez extrema?

Kassandra L. K: espera espera... deja que se me pase el shock... ya, OO no creo que no... como dejaste ir a ese bombón??!!

Jaja listo... por cierto, a que Shaoran es hermoso como vampiro?? Jaja ya saben que en lo personal el yaoi no me gusta, pero que diablos!! Son vampiros!! Jaja, claro que esta historia es ET pero que más da!! Jaja me divierto escribiendo de estos dos... y también será algo SS así que mis queridos fans de esta pareja, no se me angustien, ya llegara el momento.

Por cierto, los invito a que conozcan los clanes de vampiros... me gustaría saber que clan escoge cada uno de ustedes... simplemente por curiosidad, y si no tienen otra cosa que hacer (como yo XD)

Sin nada más que decir por ahora, me despido, dándoles las gracias nuevamente.

Nos vemos!!

Tiff

Clan Trémere.

_ " Nos engañamos todos, sin duda, si creemos que la muerte es un mal." _

_ Sócrates. (Gracias Carla) _


	5. Aroma de Cerezos

**Ángel Demoníaco**

_Por: Tiff_

Yo siempre fui de la idea de que las personas realizan los actos por alguna razón. Si una persona se hubiera detenido alguna vez a mitad de su travesía a entregar una moneda a un pordiosero desconocido, hubiera pensado al instante que lo hacía por alguna razón específica. Todo acto tiene su causa, su justificación. En el caso que te planteo, pensaría primero que aquella persona que a primera vista se le nota caritativa y samaritana, estaría buscando con aquel gesto algo para su beneficio personal. ¿Qué beneficio personal obtendría, me preguntarías tú, que lo has hecho tantas veces?

Para contestar este cuestionamiento, primero tendríamos que analizar cada uno de los motivos que nos orillan a realizar tales actos. Uno de los que yo nombraría sin equivocarme talvez, sería el de la lastima. Sentimos lastima por las personas menos afortunadas a nosotros, sentimos lastima de verlos echados en un rincón, harapientos y sucios, pidiendo una limosna para sobrevivir.

¿Qué pensamos en el momento en que les vemos, que nos provoca ese árido sentimiento lastimoso?

En mi caso, diré que la razón de mi aparente generosidad, era aquella ideología que solía aplicar: "Recibirás todo lo que des." Ese era mi motivo para llevar acabo tantos actos caritativos, nada más.

Llegué a sentir por algunos instantes, que en cualquier momento podría llegar a ser yo ese ser humano andrajoso, que pondría la misma mirada incitadora de compasión; que maldeciría al notar al opulento adinerado metiendose las manos en los bolsillos repletos de monedas tintineantes, sin despertar en él una pizca de compasión. Frustración, debilidad, enojo y después resignación. No quería sentir esas emociones jamás.

Mis creencias religiosas también me guiaban por el mismo sendero. Lecciones del libro sagrado que se repetían una y otra vez, resumidos en aquella famosa predicación usada por todos los profetas, Cristo incluido en ellos: Ama a tu prójimo y trátalo como quisieras que te trataran a ti...

Ahora mi creencia se ha modificado. Cuando uno se convierte en un ser inmortal, comprende muchas cosas. Las causas altruistas que antes defendía a capa y espada, no son más que recuerdos obsoletos para mí, refundidos en cajones polvorientos en la memoria. Ahora que puedo ver el transcurrir de los hechos a través de centenarios incontables, y el paso de las vidas humanas con todas sus sorpresas y deslices, comprendo que una pequeña causa filantrópica como la que describo, no ayuda en nada a cambiar la vida de aquel desdichado sujeto.

Sí, le ayudará a comer una hogaza de pan salida del horno esa noche, y le dará la tranquilidad de la idea de la merienda enmohecida los siguientes dos o tres días., para después regresar a su esquina pestilente a seguir recolectando centavos que le ayuden a la supervivencia. Al realizar esos actos, uno le ayuda a sobrevivir, no a vivir, y mucho menos de una manera decente. Le condena a ese ser humano a vivir en la esperanza de ese pedazo de pan ó de ese bote de pegamento, sin aspiración a nada más. Esa limosna jamás le servirá para comprar una prenda decente para el frío, ó para alquilar aunque sea un pequeño cuarto en un callejón oscuro... ¿Qué buena acción estás realizando, si después de esa hogaza, el estomago del hombre queda con un vacío aún más insoportable, con la incertidumbre llenándole la cabeza, al no saber si al siguiente día habrá otro como tú?

No me malentendáis... no es mi intención ofenderos con mis amargas palabras... simplemente expongo mi punto de vista con respecto a estos desamparados. Por supuesto que existen casos contrarios a estos desafortunados seres, que de las cenizas resurgen como un hermoso fénix, logrando resarcir sus errores para transformarlos en triunfos inimaginables...

Pero no era mi intención aburriros con tontas filosofías de fantasiosos inmortales. Supongo que talvez me he formulado teorías estúpidas a falta de cosas que hacer antes de la llegada del amanecer, cuando uno se sienta a ver los últimos vestigios de las estrellas en esa bóveda multicolor. Cuando la melancolía inunda lo que queda del cuerpo del mortal, sin entender su existencia en el mundo, en esas horas de soledad amarga para después irse a dormir con aprehensión de despertar a la siguiente puesta de sol...

Inicie esta reflexión para tratar de que comprendierais mis sentimientos aquella fría mañana de Enero. Después de no sé cuanto tiempo de oscuridad total, plagada de sueños en los que me desangraba hasta los bordes de la muerte, desperté sobresaltado en mi hermosa habitación adornada de caoba y terciopelo. Un fuego hogareño brotaba crepitante de la chimenea encendida a los pies de la enorme cama, inundándolo todo de un olor a lavanda, un aromatizante muy conocido entre los de nuestra sociedad que a mi prometida le gustaba comprar, y que a mí me desagradaba bastante.

Recuerdo casi a la perfección que miré a mí alrededor buscando a alguien familiar, a alguien a quien pedir un vaso de agua para dejar de sentir esa pastosidad sofocante en la boca, y para quejarme de aquel intenso dolor en el cuello que me carcomía por dentro. Pero no me encontré más que con soledad. Una soledad inquietante. Como si alguien escondido detrás de las cortinas te vigilara con ojo atento y respiración lenta y acompasada, una presencia fría e inhumana que abría un hueco en el estomago con la misma facilidad que una mano desgarra la tranquilidad del aire.

Pero, antes de que despuntara el primer rayo solar, el sentimiento desapareció, dejando la habitación sumida en el silencio absoluto y la más profunda pasividad.

Y, cuando me estaba preguntando quedamente que había sido aquello, los recuerdos de la noche anterior (o eso pensaba yo) habían regresado a mi memoria de golpe. Aquel hombre castaño que me había recogido del callejón ocupó el espacio completo de mi visión, tan nítidamente como si lo tuviera de nuevo frente a mí. De repente sus ojos ambarinos que habían recorrido mi cuerpo tan sutilmente, se habían posado nuevamente en los míos, brindándome una seguridad inexplicable.

¿Qué nombre me había proporcionado para que lo llamase? En aquel momento, en ese lugar de mi recuerdo, se hallaba una laguna enorme, de la que no pude recordar mucho. Y, aunque estaba seguro de poder recordarlo con un poco de esfuerzo mental, me vi interrumpido por un discreto clic proveniente de la puerta principal de la habitación.

Al alzar mis cansados ojos, me encontré con una mujer en un batín provocativo que no le alcanzaba las rodillas, dejando ver su delineada cintura y sus anchas caderas esculpidas deliciosamente. Con sus pies descalzos se adentró en la habitación con un sigilo sorprendente. Cerré los ojos a medias, y me hice el dormido. A pesar de que su compañía era exquisita en muchas ocasiones, en esos momentos me provocaba un hastío indescriptible.

Me voltee para darle la espalda, y lance un largo suspiro.

-¿Mi amor?- susurró con su incitante voz a las sombras que proyectaban las cortinas sobre mi figura, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que las acompasadas respiraciones de un humano cansado.

A mi espalda, percibí movimiento. Y, al sentir su cuerpo aferrado al mío, comprendí que se había acostado a mi lado. Me rodeó con sus blancos brazos por la cintura, y posó su tersa frente en mi cuello, lanzando largos y pausados suspiros de deseo. Se acercó más a mí, y pude sentir sus pechos en mi espalda, redondos y firmes., que se frotaban de manera pausada, poniéndolos más calientes y erectos con cada nueva sensación. Estoy seguro que su calor humano era exquisito. Estoy seguro que aquella impresión al sentir sus pezones sobre mi piel desnuda hubiera desencadenado un deseo animal salvaje en cualquier hombre. Pero en mí, no provocó la más remota reacción. Mi cuerpo permanecía relajado, como sumido en un sueño profundo, sin que despertara en mí el más leve estremecimiento.

No sabría precisar porque, pero sentí repugnancia hacia aquella mujer. Algo que jamás había experimentado con ninguna otra. Me repugnaba la idea de su cuerpo contra el mío... un asco indescriptible a pesar del calor que sus curvas le habían infundido a tantos y tantos hombres. Y, sin pensarlo dos veces y para librarme de su horrible presencia, me levante de golpe, con la respiración agitada y los ojos inquietos, como despiertan los niños después de una agotadora pesadilla.

Mi prometida se sobresaltó ante mi reacción, y olvidó completamente sus propósitos carnales, propiciándome suaves caricias consoladoras y palabras dulces y ensayadas, figurándome a una madre. Me recargue en su pecho tibio y redondo, cerré los ojos y me hundí por un momento en es embriagador aroma a lavanda. Un olor dulzón y anticuado que me recordaba a esas señoras voluptuosas aferradas al pasado con sus perlas gastadas, sudando gramo a gramo esa grasa acumulada con los años, en esa larga fila del supermercado.

¿Cómo una mujer así podía traerme recuerdos así de desagradables¿O era sólo esa reacción tan natural del humano cuando se a enfadado de su compañera, de encontrar defectos en esa persona indiscriminadamente?

¿Por qué me había comprometido con alguien por quien no sentía más que un deseo fugaz, en primer lugar?

Ah, ya recuerdo... mi madre manipuladora. Hice todo lo posible por desaparecer de su alcance sin que eso significara la perdida de mi fortuna, (porque, si debo aceptarlo, no estaba preparado para vivir sin tantos lujos) y la única forma era tener a una mujer de su agrado... Por eso, cuando me insinuó a esta fastidiosa mujer pelirroja, vi mi oportunidad de oro para escapar de ella y sus garras.

De lo que sí le puedo dar gracias a aquel Dios, fue que no seguí sus consejos de casarnos enseguida, o hubiera significado mi ruina como persona, ya que las dos condenaban a muerte el divorcio... En mi familia, eso no era una opción viable.

Ahora eso no importa mucho. El matrimonio mortal se me figura una farsa total. ¿Cómo se le puede llamar amor eterno a una persona que está destinada a morir¿Qué pasa con ese voto sagrado después de que uno de los dos muere, y el otro encuentra en el mejor de los casos, a otra persona con quien consolarse¿Es esa también un alma gemela? Y en caso de serlo ¿Cuántas de ellas tiene cada persona en el mundo¿Para que atarse entonces a una sola persona toda la mortalidad, cuando la naturaleza del hombre no se resume en monogamia?

Ahora he aprendido que la correspondencia exclusiva a una persona, es casi imposible. Y aún más para los inmortales.

Yo he tenido encuentros con muchos de los de mi especie simplemente por su belleza o por placer. He tenido a hermosas mujeres y a gallardos caballeros por igual, sin que uno me deleite más que el otro. Pero ya casi no comparto mi sangre con otro vampiros, al estar la raza antigua casi extinta, producto de la guerra de Caín. Encontrar inmortales con más de 200 años, es casi una proeza que todos los neonatos desean realizar. Después de esa titánica batalla, en la que murieron casi todos los líderes de cada clan, ahora sólo quedamos mi ángel, Shaoran, unos cuantos aislados que vagan solitarios por la tierra, un antediluviano y yo...

Sin embargo, nosotros los antiguos modernos, conservamos ciertas reglas de la Camarilla (una asociación vampírica omnipotente que regulaba a los clanes que formaban parte de ella) que son primordiales para conservar nuestra existencia, y evitar una nueva batalla. Iré hablando de cada una de ellas conforme avance mi relato, por ahora, os dejaré con una que nos pareció de la mayor importancia: No mezclar sangre de antiguos con neonatos.

Esta regla fue nueva en mi clan: El Clan Trémere, el de los brujos.

Al iniciarse un neonato en nuestra camarilla, solía hacérsele beber la sangre de siete antiguos, ligándolos a ellos y conservando así su lealtad. Sin embargo, en estos nuevos tiempos, comprendimos a través de esa gran batalla, que los neonatos son ambiciosos y desean la supremacía al primer momento. Tener a tantos neonatos con sangre antigua, fue un grave error que no estábamos dispuestos a repetir. Los antiguos podíamos beber sangre de quien deseáramos, pero no se nos permitía regalar ese sagrado don a ningún recién iniciado y mucho menos a un ser humano.

Esa sería la única forma que yo encontraría para la fidelidad entre los antiguos de nuestra especie, después de haber poseído a millones de seres como nosotros. Regalar nuestra sangre a sólo unos pocos. Yo sólo estoy ligado de esa manera a mi ángel y a mi protector. Y ellos a mí. Nada más.

¿Sabéis algo mi querido lector? He descubierto ahora mismo que poseo una manía implacable por interrumpir mis relatos para explicaros todo lo referente a mi raza. Supongo que es algo humano que aún conservo. ¿No os habéis dado cuenta como un pensamiento salta a otro de manera indiscriminada¿Y como la mayoría de los sueños cambian de forma sin poseer sentido y concordancia alguna? Es algo que me pasa con continuidad.

Recuerdo que, después de permanecer unos minutos así con esa mujer de cabellos de fuego, me hice a un lado con brusquedad, arrancando una exclamación de sorpresa de su parte.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?- pregunté sin hacer caso a su rostro herido.

-Un hombre te trajo hace tres días, estabas inconsciente y en muy mal estado. Tuve que llamar al médico.- dijo mi joven prometida con su dulce voz, cubriendo con pudor su cuerpo casi desnudo con las sabanas de nuestra cama.

-¿Un hombre?- Vaya, no pensé que su piedad llegara a ese grado. -¿Y que pasó con él?-

-Lo he invitado a quedarse en nuestra casa. Ha dicho que no tenía parientes en la ciudad y que estaba buscando un hotel en las cercanías. –

-¿Le has invitado a quedarse?-

-Sí amor. Pensé que te daría gusto invitar unos días a nuestra casa a tu benefactor. Te trajo hasta aquí como buen samaritano. He notado que es cristiano.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Ora mucho, y siempre carga su hábito y un rosario alrededor del cuello. Parece que es un cura que esta de visita en la ciudad. Y que tiene mucho trabajo también. No regresa a casa hasta que se pone el sol, y se va antes del amanecer.-

¿Un cura¿Ese hombre? No recuerdo haberle visto ese característico en su vestimenta. ¿En donde trabajara¿Por qué sus jornadas son de sol a sol?

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un ligero toque proveniente de la puerta. Mi prometida se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño con rapidez, cubriendo su cuerpo con las manos. Supe al instante de quien se trataba. Esa manera discreta de tocar la puerta, era característica de una figura exquisita. De la única mujer que, hasta ese momento, me había brindado felicidad. A la única que había amado. Mi hermana.

Aún antes de que entrara, su suave aroma juvenil a cerezos me lleno completamente, opacando por mucho ese desagradable perfume de lavanda. La puerta se abrió con delicadeza, y una mujer de jeans, botas y una blusa blanca, entró en la habitación. Le sonreí al instante y la invite a pasar.

-Pensé que estabas con Kaho.- mencionó en una voz tímida bastante rara en ella, ya que siempre se le escuchaba alegre y extrovertida.

-No.- le dije, haciendo una mueca de fastidio hacia el baño, gesto que ella comprendió de inmediato.

-Oh.- dijo entre una sonrisa apagada, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Ese gesto lo había tenido desde que era pequeña. Recuerdo como lo hacía cada vez que nuestra madre nos descubría haciendo alguna travesura, o llegando sucios y cansados después de jugar toda la tarde cerca del río. Esa sonrisa cómplice siempre me causaba una alegría inusitada en los peores momentos.

Le sonreí sin pensarlo, y ella se acercó a mi cama y se sentó en una orilla como siempre que estaba preocupada por algo. Un débil rayo de luz matutina la iluminó, y yo pensé que un ángel había entrado en mi habitación y se había sentado a mi lado. De verdad que jamás vi en otra persona de nuevo, la pureza que ese ser tan perfecto reflejaba. A pesar de su vestimenta entallada, para mí parecía solamente una inocente niña. Su largo cabello castaño le alcanzaba la cintura, descansando placidamente sobre sus delicados hombros pequeños. Había heredado los ojos de mi madre. Grandes y de color esmeralda, que reflejaban cada una de sus palabras, cada uno de sus sentimientos con claridad absoluta, muy contrarios a los fríos y calculadores de mi progenitora. No tenía semblante perfecto, decía ella, gracias a una pequeña imperfección en la nariz, resultado de una caída cuando niña. Pero a mi se me antojaba adorable. No parecía más que una delgada línea de pecas adornando su semblante de porcelana...

De ella recuerdo cada detalle. Recuerdo su sonrisa aperlada adornando sus rasgos infantiles. Recuerdo su dulzura al hablar y al pronunciar con seguridad y ternura ese 'hermano' que me decía siempre... Toda ella era dulce, fragante, refinado... como su nombre: Sakura.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- le pregunté interesado, sabiendo que ella era una persona muy ocupada. Su residencia estaba en Venecia, Italia, dándole la habilidad de un fluido italiano. Era una educadora de primaria que enseñaba a sus pequeños alumnos, con destreza y paciencia, el inglés.

-Mi avión llegó en la madrugada. He llegado aquí a eso de las seis.-

-¿Y a que debo el honor de tu visita?-

-Kaho me ha avisado desde que llegaste aquí malherido. He puesto algunas cosas en orden en el trabajo y he venido inmediatamente.-

-¿Y vienes sola?- Recuerdo que el semblante de mi hermana se oscureció de repente.

-Sí. Takeru ya no volverá a acompañarme.-

Takeru era, en ese entonces, el esposo de Sakura. Ella era dos años menor que yo, otorgándole veintitrés otoños, pero ya había contraído matrimonio hacía un año aproximadamente. Takeru era un hombre mayor que yo, exitoso para los negocios, que circulaba en Italia. Era rubio y de ojos azules, un estereotipo de esa época que denotaba gallardía. Era obstinado y orgulloso, cualidades que le agradaron a mi madre en sobremanera, pero que a mí nunca me gustaron del todo. Por eso supe aquella vez, que Sakura por fin había decidido separarse de él.

-Estoy en tramites de divorcio. Peleábamos muy a menudo, y pasábamos semanas sin hablarnos... Vivir con él era ya un martirio. No te enojes, pero tu accidente fue una muy buena excusa para salir de esa casa.-

-¿Entonces no piensas regresar?-

-No. Mandaré desde aquí los papeles del divorcio. No te preocupes, no quiero importunarte, me quedaré con nuestra madre.-

-No Sakura, insisto en que te quedes aquí. No será ninguna molestia, y mi madre no tratara de emparejarte con el primer viejo rico que se le atraviese. Créeme, tu presencia será una buena forma de escapar del aburrimiento.-

Mi hermana bajó la voz, hasta convertirla en un susurro audible solamente para mí. -Las cosas con Kaho no van bien ¿verdad?-

Recuerdo que lance un suspiro de derrota. –Nunca han ido bien, ya lo sabes. Padezco de un aburrimiento mortal cuando estoy en esta casa.-

-Te dije que esa mujer era bastante aburrida, y ya sabes que los contactos que poseo son muy confiables. Lord Harvenheit fue su amante, y él sabe que nunca fue muy agraciada para la plática. Es una mujer con muy poco cerebro, no me sorprende que tú te aburras de estar con ella.-

-No tienes una idea.- le sonreí con complicidad, como aquellos días de antaño. Y en eso, la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando pasar a una pelirroja arreglada y con ropas decentes puestas.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó con fingido entusiasmo. Nunca se le daba bien el fingir, y era de todos saber, que a mi prometida, no le agradaba mucho mi hermana, sentimiento recíproco.

-Hola Kaho.- saludó Sakura con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, sin tratar de esconder su cara de aburrimiento.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- preguntó Kaho acercándose a nosotros.

-Bastante bien, las primeras clases siempre me han quedado como anillo al dedo. Las clases altas sabemos de esas cosas.- comentó Sakura casualmente, sin volverle a dirigir la mirada. Yo sabía muy bien que Sakura consideraba a mi prometida como una mujer vulgar y corriente, y solía hacer esa clase de comentarios en su presencia, aunque sus palabras siempre quedaban como un secreto entre nosotros dos.

-Que bien. Iré a preparar algo de té. Cielo¿Ya puedes levantarte?-

Le respondí afirmativamente con una inclinación de cabeza, observando su sonrisa radiante antes desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

-Pues sí, es bastante irritante la muchacha.-

Me reí al lado de Sakura, saboreando ese momento tan íntimo. Me inundo su risa cálida, su presencia armoniosa, su sonrisa tierna... inundó toda la habitación sin que ella hiciera ningún esfuerzo. Y recuerdo que inundó también toda la casa el tiempo que estuvo en ella.

-Bueno, iré a acompañar a mi futura cuñada.- se burló mi hermana, sabiendo que ese era mi tormento, y salió de la habitación para dejar que me preparara para el día por venir.

No quiero presumir, pero siempre fui un mortal elegante. Jamás salí a la calle sin estar ataviado con algún Armani y con los zapatos relucientes. Y en mi casa, al salir de mi alcoba, nunca me deje ver con un cabello fuera de su lugar, con los lentes desacomodados, con una camisa arrugada. Las personas que me conocieron como hombre, podrían haber asegurado que era la persona más pulcra y elegante que jamás hubiera tocado piso Londinense.

Así que, después de un baño bien merecido después de tantos días, y de arreglarme la corbata color vino sobre el traje negro, me dispuse a salir de la habitación para unirme a mis dos damas.

No puedo reproducir con exactitud lo que se habló esa vez en presencia de mi pelirroja. Nunca podré saber si fue de mucha importancia, o simplemente pasó a ser una conversación más. Recuerdo solamente que tomamos el té en el jardín, con los cálidos rayos del sol iluminando la mañana adormecida. Sakura y yo hablábamos de quien sabe que cosa, mientras Kaho nos miraba con anhelo, intentando entrar en la conversación. Se rindió después de un rato, y se levantó de la mesa, retirándose disimuladamente para dejarnos a nosotros dos a solas.

-Eriol¿Qué te pasó en aquel callejón?- preguntó mi hermosa hermana, con su gesto característico de curiosidad.

Y entonces, la misma duda me asaltó de repente. ¿Qué recordaba de aquella noche¿Por qué había quedado en ese estado tan deplorable que me había obligado a guardar cama y me había tenido casi al borde de la muerte? Mi prometida me había dicho acerca de aquel cura que me había ayudado a llegar a casa tan bondadosamente, más no que me había sucedido.

-No lo recuerdo con exactitud. –le contesté, notando como su curiosidad se transformaba en preocupación.

-Eriol, sabes que tienes muchos enemigos en tus negocios, no deberías de andar por ahí a esas horas de la noche ¿A dónde fuiste?-

-A Amethyst World. Es un bar que está cerca del centro.-

-¿Y a que fuiste tú solo?-

Un largo silencio le siguió a esa pregunta. ¿Cómo decirle a mi pequeña hermana la verdad¿Cómo decirle que había ido en busca de una desconocida, para calmar la frustración que sentía en compañía de mi prometida?

-No te voy a mentir Sakura.- le conteste de manera derrotada, conociendo ese don de espanto que ella tenía para saber cuando mentía en algo. –Fui con Kaho una vez a ese lugar, y sin querer, me encontré con mi destino.-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Sí. Encontré a la persona de mis sueños Sakura.-

Mi hermana se quedó boquiabierta. Supongo que no se esperaba una revelación como aquella.

Pero vos no entenderías esta parte de mi relato si acaso continuara con él sin explicároslo... Hasta ahora, es algo que sólo mi hermana menor y mi ángel conocían, pero para que vos comprendáis mi obsesión, lo dejaré al fin al descubierto...

Desde que inicié mi adolescencia, de manera inexplicable, siempre me encontré en las noches con el mismo sueño. Noche tras noche, sin excepción. Sueños de una hermosa mujer de alas y largos cabellos negros. Recuerdo ese sueño con exactitud. Recuerdo cada detalle que mi confusa mente me permitía observar, cada imagen borrosa que fabrica el subconsciente.

Mi sueño siempre transcurría cuando caía la oscuridad sobre la ciudad. En un callejón oscuro, maloliente, sin salida, en el que sólo se dejaban ver ventanas abiertas sin cristales y tuberías rotas. Todo sumido en un silencio sepulcral que helaba la sangre y hacía la respiración y los latidos del corazón cada vez más agitados. Algo que te hacía sentir desesperación y soledad infinitas... me encontraba ahí, en el cuerpo de un adulto, parado a mitad del callejón mirando a su final, esperando quien sabe que cosa. Hasta que de pronto, una ráfaga de aire sin procedencia levantó papeles blancos por todos lados, haciéndolos volar sin orden, arremolinándose a mí alrededor, metiendose en las ventanas abiertas, volando al cielo... Y fue cuando la vi. Siempre descendiendo de manera graciosa al final del callejón, desplegando sus majestuosas alas negras a todo su ancho. La observe maravillado. Era una criatura casi fantástica, irreal. Ella (porque era la silueta de una mujer, aunque jamás alcance a ver su rostro) se posaba allá a lo lejos sin nunca tocar un rayo de luz. Recuerdo que la observaba con avidez, mientras ella se quedaba inmóvil, esperando. Y, cuando daba el primer paso para acercarme, otro fuerte viento empezaba a arreciar, para revolver sus cabellos con furia. Levantaba la mano hacia mí, mientras rojas lagrimas de sangre brotaban de sus ojos para formar un largo camino rojo por sus mejillas... y siempre despertaba de mi pesadilla sudoroso y con espasmos nerviosos, recordando ese rostro negro, visiblemente solamente por ese carmesí reluciente en sus lágrimas.

-No puede ser.- me dijo mi querida hermana con un gesto de asombro muy pocas veces visto en su rostro. Le había contado ese sueño hacia mucho tiempo, y siempre le había dado mucha importancia quien sabe porque. Siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharme sí acaso tenía algún detalle nuevo que me hubiera pasado desapercibido en un principio. Pero todas y cada una de las veces, hacía sido igual. Nunca se le sumaba ningún detalle nuevo, y siempre empezaba y terminaba en el mismo lugar...

Creo recordar que esos sueños terminaron cuando empecé a vivir con Kaho. Desde entonces no había despertado en la noche ni una sola vez y, si debo confesarlo, por un momento creí que esa joven de cabello rojo, era esa mujer de alas negras de mis sueños. Pero ella nunca me inspiró un sentimiento tan intenso como aquel sentido en el inconsciente, jamás me provoco pasión tal como aquella angustia de ver llorar a ese ángel lágrimas de sangre...

-Estoy casi seguro que es ella Sakura.-

-No puede ser Eriol. Nunca viste el rostro de esa mujer¿Cómo puedes aseverar una cosa así?-

-Lo siento. Siento que conozco a esa mujer desde hace mucho tiempo, que la he visto en algún lugar remoto... juro que incluso puedo sentir su calor en mis manos, casi sé lo que piensa, casi sé quien es... pero nunca he estado con ella. ¿No sentiste eso cuando encontraste a Takeru?–

Las dos grandes esmeraldas que me veían con atención, de pronto se fijaron en el suelo inundados de una inmensa melancolía.

-No. Talvez fue por eso que lo nuestro no funcionó.-

-Entonces yo también debo estar cometiendo un gran error con Kaho. No siento nada así con ella.-

-Pero Eriol, es una extraña nada más.-

-No Sakura. Siento que ya he estado con ella, que, aún fuera de mi sueño, la conozco de algún momento, en algún lugar en el pasado.-

-Talvez de tu otra vida hermano.- Una risa un tanto burlona escapó de mis labios sin querer.

-Vamos Sakura, sabes que yo no creo en esas cosas.-

-Vamos, si crees en la reencarnación ¿porque no creer en lo que te digo?-

-Creo en la reencarnación hasta el final de los tiempos, cuando los muertos se levanten para el día del juicio final.-

-¿Cómo explicarías entonces todas las experiencias que han tenido muchas personas, que aseguran haber vivido hace muchos años, y pueden describir casi con exactitud su aspecto, las cosas que le rodeaban, los lugares en los que habitaba?-

-Sakura, hay un montón de charlatanes que engañan a personas ingenuas.-

-Talvez, es algo a lo que se atienen todas las religiones y creencias. Pero talvez no todas son charlatanerías. Tú que has estudiado un poco más sobre estas cosas¿No eran ciertos los estigmas de algunos religiosos¿No era sangre verdadera la que lloraba aquella virgen de Sao Paulo? Dirás lo que quieras, pero hay cosas que no tienen explicación, y que no por ello dejan de tener tanta credibilidad.-

La respuesta a estas interrogantes quedó en la punta d mi lengua, al sentir, como una ráfaga de viento helada, una mirada que me traspasaba la carne, que me provocaba un escalofrío inaudito. Sakura calmó su rostro exaltado al notar mi expresión, cambiándolo por uno más serio y preocupado.

-¿Eriol?-

Pero no le hice caso. Me levanté de mi lugar de inmediato y, como una bestia que a olido a una presa, me eche a correr en dirección a unos arbustos sin pensarlo. No sé que impulso repentino me hizo correr con tal desesperación, pero sí recuerdo que mi deseo por llegar a ese lugar lo antes posible, se convirtió en mi objetivo ciego. Era esa sensación que había sentido en el estomago noche tras noche desde mi llegada a ese bar. Desde que había posado mis ojos en aquella criatura que tanto se asemejaba a mi ángel de ensueño. Corrí como nunca antes, aún en mi estado de convalecencia. Sentía que debía llegar ahí para encontrar la respuesta a lo que había ocurrido los últimos días, y sobre todo, a aquellos sueños sin explicación que me habían atormentado desde la adolescencia.

Pero, al llegar a mi objetivo, y rebuscar esa respuesta esperada entre las hojas y las ramas retorcidas, simplemente encontré una ola de desilusión. Nada había ahí, y mi sentimiento al empezar a correr hacia ese lugar había desaparecido por completo.

-¡Eriol!- Sakura llegó a mi lado casi desfalleciendo, debido al esfuerzo de correr en esas botas de tacón alto. -¿Qué a pasado¿Por qué te echaste a correr así?-

-¡Ella estaba aquí!- le contesté frenéticamente, sin dejar de buscar mi objetivo inexistente. -¡Lo juro¡La sentí aquí, estoy seguro!- y pasé otro largo rato atorado entre los matorrales, esperando que ella saltara de pronto hacia mis brazos, sin esconderse más. Más no fue ella con sus blancos brazos la que me detuvo, sino mi hermana. Me sujeto con fuerza de la cintura, y me arrastró con esa debilidad de niña que le conocía, sin forcejear más.

-Creo que necesitas guardar reposo otro rato Eriol. No te preocupes, veré que tus negocios estén en orden mientras regresas.- me dijo con dulzura y, sacudiendo mis ropas llenas de savia y lodo, me condujo de nuevo a la casa, estando confundido y desilusionado... Incluso pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco.

Fui conducido a mi habitación con ayuda de mi prometida. Eso es algo que jamás me veré en el derecho de reprocharle. Me trató con un cuidado y cariño dignos de admiración. Jamás dejó que me faltara nada en aquellos momentos de enfermedad o cansancio, siempre se mostró como una compañera servicial y cordial, impecable. Recuerdo que, mientras Sakura se retiraba a cumplir con su promesa, ella se sentaba en un sillón del rincón para hacerme compañía. Ahí, caritativa y cuidadosa, me había cuidado como una buena madre hasta que me había vencido el sueño a mitad de la mañana.

Dormí sin pesadillas esa vez, quien sabe porque. La tranquilidad me envolvió por completo, como nunca antes. Y me sentí cobijado por los brazos de Morfeo y la profunda paz que siempre debía inspirar. Y así la tarde transcurrió. El cielo se tiño de hermosos anaranjados y violetas a temprana hora, para anunciar la llegada de la oscuridad. La oscuridad del invierno, del Diciembre terminante. Recuerdo que me despertó un ruido que a mí me pareció muy fuerte. Al abrir los ojos, sentí la habitación helada, debido a la corriente helada proveniente de la ventana abierta. Los meteorólogos estaban empezando a anunciar las primeras nevadas de las temporadas, y supuse que aquel alboroto se debía a una de ellas.

-No te levantes Eriol, yo cerraré la ventana.- esa voz grave me sobresaltó. En esos momentos yo no tenía sirvientes ni amigos de sexo masculino. O al menos no que se tuvieran la molestia de ir a visitarme en mis ratos de enfermedad. Voltee a ver rápidamente al rincón más oscuro, de donde había oído que provenía la voz, pero no encontré a nadie.

–Podrías pescar un resfriado en estas fechas si dejas esto sin seguro.- Y, al voltear hacia la ventana, descubrí a un hombre ataviado con un largo habito negro de sacerdote, cerrando la ventana de la habitación. Tenía el cabello castaño, y se me hacia vagamente familiar.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? No recuerdo haber pedido un sacerdote.-

-No, no me has llamado. Pero has dejado que entre libremente a tu hogar.-

-Yo no haría eso.-

-¿No¿No fuiste tú el que me prometió ayuda, si te traía a tu casa sano y salvo aquella noche?-

Y el sacerdote volvió hacia mí su rostro, y entonces lo reconocí. Era ese hombre de negro que me había ayudado aquella noche en que había quedado inconsciente. Ahora que lo volvía a ver, recordaba a la perfección su largo cabello castaño, que ahora llevaba recogido a la espalda, y sus intrigantes y profundos ojos ambarinos.

-Yo... -

-No te preocupes Eriol, no he venido a hacerte daño. Estoy aquí para que cumplas con tu parte del trato. –

-¿Qué trato?-

-Yo salvé tu vida. Ahora debes ayudarme en algo que necesito.-

-¿Y que sería esa cosa tan importante... padre?-

-Necesito que me ayudes a conocer los propósitos de esa mujer. De esa a la que has estado persiguiendo todo este tiempo.-

Lancé una risa lacónica. -¿Para qué querría un sacerdote a una mujer como esa¿Ya no le hace feliz su celibato?-

-¿Y a ti no te hace feliz tu prometida?-

Ah, muy astuto.

-No recuerdas nuestra conversación de aquella noche ¿verdad?- me preguntó el hombre, acercándose al borde de mi cama, sin dejar de posar su mirada en mi... algo que me puso sumamente incomodo.

-Pues... no estoy muy seguro. Lo que sí recuerdo es que dijo que vendría a visitarme, no a quedarse en mi casa.-

El sacerdote se rió genuinamente, algo que me pareció un sonido hermoso y escalofriante a la vez. –Eso es una libertad que me tome. No podía preguntarte si estabas inconsciente ¿No es así? Además, tu doncella es una mujer en verdad agradecida.-

-Lo sé. Sobre todo con los cristianos.-

-Pero yo no soy cristiano.-

-Pues su apariencia de padre, dice todo lo contrario.-

-Es una manera sencilla de viajar y de conseguir asilo y comida. Además, me gustan mucho estos crucifijos y rosarios, y así puedo cargarlos conmigo sin parecer un devoto empedernido.-

-¿Y no le piden credenciales en ningún momento?-

-Ah, pero claro. Y no por no ser cristiano significa que no las tenga. De hecho, soy sacerdote principal en una iglesia muy cercana del Vaticano.-

-Déjeme ver si entendí. Carga su hábito a todos lados, sus crucifijos, tiene una iglesia con miles de feligreses, y pertenece a la orden del Vaticano... ¿Y dice que no es cristiano? Discúlpeme, pero a mí me parece un conflicto existencial muy fuerte.-

-Así somos los humanos ¿no?- Y por su rostro pasó una sonrisa irónica que no comprendí muy bien. –Bueno Eriol, lo que me trae a tu habitación esta velada, en lugar de buscar mi cena... es el mismo asunto que intenté discutir contigo la otra noche.-

-¿A sí, y cual era ese asunto?-

-¿Cómo está tu cuello?- y por primera vez, alcancé ese lugar de mi anatomía. -Ya no te duele ¿o sí?-

-Creo que no. ¿Por qué debería dolerme?-

-Déjame ver.- y el padre se acercó a mí con paso ligero y grácil, que apenas era percibido por la alfombra, y posó sus manos en mis hombros, echándome hacia atrás, para dejar el cuello al descubierto. Le vi a los ojos sorprendido, pero él jamás los posó en los míos. Me sentí nervioso por primera vez ante un hombre. Algo tenía esa persona que me inspiraba un deseo de tocarlo irresistible. Tocar nada más su mano, su cabello, ese rostro blanco... sólo pasar las yemas de los dedos por esa piel tan extraña, para sentir su textura, para palpar algo que parecía irreal, y darme cuenta que no estaba sumido en otro sueño raro. La presencia de ese extraño, el choque de su aliento contra mi cabello, me daba una paz insólita, que nunca antes había sentido ni un momento. Algo que me brindaba una protección desmedida.

Pensé que talvez ese hombre era un santo de verdad, y la gracia de Dios estaba siempre a su lado.

Y, cuando sentí el primer roce de sus dedos contra mi piel, y una descarga eléctrica de placer recorriendo mi columna, el castaño se alejó de mí lentamente para mirarme de una manera casi misericordiosa.

-Es una experta, ni siquiera un hematoma minúsculo.-

-¿Estás diciendo que mi condición de aquel día fue debido a una mujer?-

-Sí.-

-Quisiera recordarla al menos... -

-Yo creo que sí podrías. Es alguien a quien has estado siguiendo.-

-Yo... no he seguido a nadie.-

Y el sacerdote lanzó una risa burlona y lacónica. –Vamos Eriol, puedes engañar a tu prometida, pero no a mí. Hace ya varios meses que vigilas a una desconocida en un bar. Hace mucho tiempo que deseas ser tú ese al que se lleva cada semana., y ¿sabes? Lo lograste hace tres noches.-

-¿Qué?- le pregunte asombrado, incorporándome de la cama.

-Sí. Tú fuiste el afortunado de esta semana.-

-Eso no puede ser. Yo recordaría una cosa así. Lo he estado intentando por mucho tiempo, y si me hubiera escogido, lo recordaría todo con mucho detalle.-

-No querrás recordarlo ahora, créeme. Pero escucha, ahora no he venido a darte un sermón moralista sobre lo que estabas haciéndole a tu prometida. Vine aquí a solicitar tu ayuda con respecto a esa extraña. Necesito que me averigües todo lo que puedas sobre ella.-

-¿Quieres que yo lo averigüe¿Por qué no contratas a un detective o algo así?-

-Sé que has preguntado a las personas del bar acerca de ella, y sé también que a estado en constante investigación policíaca sin que nunca se le comprobase nada. Es una mujer muy escurridiza. Imagina, lleva cinco años en el mismo bar, y nadie conoce su nombre.-

-No creo que yo te ayude mucho en tu investigación. Talvez sea como los demás, y no pueda sacarle más que una noche a su lado.-

-No Eriol. Hay algo que te hace diferente a ti de todos los demás que se a llevado. Estoy casi seguro que te necesita para algo, y necesitas averiguar que, antes de que pase.-

-Es una mujer padre, no podrá hacer nada contra mi y... – y antes de que terminara, el sacerdote me interrumpió con una revelación bastante increíble.

-No es una simple mujer. Es un vampiro.-

-Creo haber vivido esto alguna vez. ¿De verdad crees que voy a aceptar esa absurda teoría?-

-¿Por qué no? Me ves y me respetas, y eso significa que estás regido por las leyes de Dios, aunque nunca lo has visto. ¿Por qué crees en Dios, y no en los vampiros?-

Simplemente le miré con recelo, sin responderle a su pregunta. No creía que iba a tragarme esa historia así nada más ¿o sí? Y sobre todo después de haber cuestionado mis creencias.

-Escuche padre, le agradezco mucho que me halla traído a mi hogar después de verme en esa situación tan horrible, y le invito a que permanezca en esta casa hasta que usted lo desee... Sin embargo, no voy a permitir que insulte mis creencias, y quiera obligarme a profesar otras completamente descabelladas.-

-No vendría aquí por mi propia cuenta, eres una persona que no me interesa en absoluto. Pero le interesas a esa mujer, y eso es muy importante para mí. Así que no me iré hasta que me ayudes con este asunto.-

-No haré nada. No puede obligarme.-

-No. Lo harás por tu propia cuenta, a menos que quieras que se inicie un chisme enorme en tu círculo social.-

-No lo haría.- le aseguré, con la completa certeza de que tomara su juramento como el de una confesión.

-Sí lo haría Eriol. Imagínate, tú en boca de todos los aristócratas, protagonizando la historia de un caballero inglés llevado por las redes de una obsesión enfermiza por una mujer en un bar de baja categoría, y sobre todo, a pocos meses de su matrimonio con una joven de sociedad. ¿Crees que eso influya en tus negocios o en tu vida¿Que dirá tu madre sobre eso?- y una sonrisa casi diabólica se dibujó en su rostro, sabía que no podía enfrentarme a mi madre, y mucho menos a las habladurías de los de nuestro entorno.

Y toda la admiración que había sentido por ese hombre al acercarse a mí se convirtió en repulsión. ¿Sería él otro de esos estafadores que buscan sacar dinero por no revelar los secretos oscuros de las altas clases?

-No soy un estafador, si eso es lo que estás pensando, no quiero tu dinero.-

-¿Qué demonios quieres exactamente?-

-Sabía que no te rehusarías. Necesito que sigas yendo a ese bar, y que consigas entablar una relación con esa mujer que tanto persigues. Necesito saber algunas cosas de ella. –

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Cosas que sabrás a su debido tiempo. Por ahora, debes saber que es una mujer muy peligrosa. Debes tratar de no estar con ella a solas, o podrías acabar como hace tres noches o peor. Ella no te matará nada más o ya lo hubiera hecho, pero podría transformarte en uno de los de su raza, que es mucho peor.-

-Haré lo que me pides. Pero no creeré todo lo que me dices. No creo en los vampiros, y no empezaré a creer ahora. –

-Esta bien, no es necesario que lo hagas, tú te darás cuenta con el tiempo. Pero tendrás que seguir mis consejos al pie de la letra, para que estés a salvo.-

-¿Por qué te preocuparías por mi bienestar?-

-Eres el único contacto que a sobrevivido a esa mujer, en ti a encontrado algo que no le ofrecieron todos los demás. Además, un contacto muerto no me serviría de nada, si acaso dices o haces alguna estupidez.-

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta, impidiéndome continuar con mi conversación por esa noche. La delicada y hermosa cabellera de Sakura se asomó con audacia por la puerta, dedicándonos una hermosa sonrisa a los presentes.

-¿Eriol, no quieres cenar con no...?- y la pregunta quedó inconclusa al ver que no estaba sólo. –Oh, lo siento ¿interrumpo?-

-No Sakura, no te preocupes. Este hombre es la persona que me trajo a casa. Se está quedando con nosotros por un tiempo.-

-Mucho gusto padre.- y mi hermana, cortés como siempre, se acercó al cura con paso gracioso, dándole su mano con delicadeza. Juro que nunca se había visto más exquisita. Llevaba un hermoso vestido rosado entallado, con listones de igual color en su largo cabello castaño. Parecía una pequeña niña con esos ojos esmeraldas llenos de inocencia.

-Usted debe ser la hermana de Eriol.-

-Así es. ¿Nos acompañará a cenar padre?-

-O no, ya he tomado mis alimentos. Gracias de todos modos señorita. Nos estaremos viendo por aquí de todos modos.-

Y ella asintió, mostrando una sonrisa amplia y se retiró de la habitación, dejando a su paso un hermoso perfume de cerezos.

-Que hermosa mujer.- susurró mi acompañante, creyendo que tenía un oído menos desarrollado.

-Siempre a atraído muchas miradas masculinas padre. Más no creo que usted deba de preocuparse por eso.-

El castaño me sonrió irónicamente. –No. No creo que deba toparse con alguien como yo, jamás.-

-No lo hará, no se preocupe.-

-Bien Eriol, me iré ahora, pero vendré mañana por la noche para decirte lo que harás. Mañana mismo empezaras a ayudarme. Y no salgas de noche aún y mantente en compañía, yo te protegeré mientras pueda, pero ella es mucho más poderosa que yo. Suerte Eriol.-

Y sin ruidos, y como una rápida sombra alumbrada solo con débiles candelabros titubeantes, se marchó de la habitación, dejándome a solas con mis pensamientos. ¿A que clase de cosa me estaba enfrentando?

_Continuara..._

Hola! Ja pues primero que nada, gracias por la paciencia que me han mostrado, pero sobre todo por los comentarios que siempre se molestan en dejar y que me dan tantos ánimos de continuar. Este capítulo fue más largo, y espero que la inspiración continúe así, también espero que no se hallan aburrido, recuerden que así son los principios. El próximo capítulo espero incluir algunos encuentros entre nuestros dos protagonistas y uno que otro SS.

Por cierto, tengo un nuevo sitio dedicado exclusivamente a Harry Potter, direccion que podrán encontrar en mi profile

ahora no está en servicio :P jaja pero la sección de imágenes está bastante completa, y pueden echarle un vistazo y servirse con ellas a su gusto. Cuando termine la página, ya les dire a los que les interese. Gracias a las personas que me han enviado mail, recibiran su respuesta pronto.

Ah, se me olvidaba, ya recupere mi antigua dirección así que mis contactos, espero que no me hallan borrado! mi nueva dirección también esta disponible, así que a donde gusten 

Gracias por todo! Me despido por ahora.

Tiff.

Clan Trémere.


End file.
